


Utopia

by LilithJow



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Davide Shorty - Freeform, E altri, Fradh, Giò Sada - Freeform, Hellone, Lorenzo Fragola - Freeform, M/M, Madh - Freeform, Multi, XF, un po' un misto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithJow/pseuds/LilithJow
Summary: I sentimenti sono una malattia e noi siamo guariti





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Questa è una vecchia storia ripubblicata perché qualcuno di masochista me l'ha richiesto. Però non fidatevi, è bruttarella, dico sul serio.

 

“ _I sentimenti sono una malattia e noi siamo guariti”._

 

 

Gennaro osservava la scritta impressa a caratteri cubitali sul muro dell'edificio più alto della città di Utopia, il Palazzo Grande.

Spiccava tra il bianco che ricopriva praticamente ogni cosa: pareti di costruzioni, strade, marciapiedi, panchine, lampioni.

Tutto incolore, compresi i vestiti degli abitanti. Non era concesso indossare altro.

Il ragazzo, in realtà, non credeva di aver mai visto un'altra tonalità in vita sua.

A volte gli piaceva immaginare di trovarsi in una dimensione antecedente la nascita, dove le persone si limitavano a vagare senza uno scopo preciso, attendendo il giorno in cui qualcuno sarebbe intervenuto e avrebbe condotto loro in un posto diverso, nuovo.

Era un luogo dentro al quale si sarebbero svolte le vicende di cui aveva letto nei libri che nascondeva segretamente sotto un'asse del pavimento della propria stanza, dopo averli ritrovati nella discarica abbandonata nella periferia più desolata. Romanzi, racconti, poesie, parole pregne di qualsivoglia genere di emozioni, le stesse che lui non poteva e non _doveva_ provare.

Perché era così che funzionava il suo, di mondo.

Lì non era permesso arrabbiarsi al suono della sveglia poiché giunto troppo presto.

Non era consentito gioire per un traguardo raggiunto – nessuno se li poneva più, del resto – né sperare, né angosciarsi, né divertirsi, né amare.

Erano tutti, semplicemente, uguali; esseri apatici che sopravvivevano e scordavano di vivere.

Sostenevano fosse per un bene superiore, per la pace mondiale.

Avrebbe voluto domandare alla madre il motivo per cui la società fosse organizzata in tal modo, ma non aveva un genitore al quale rivolgersi. Aveva appreso da tempo che i bambini venivano separati alla nascita dalla famiglia che, in concreto, non poteva appropriarsi di simile definizione, considerato che il sesso per amore o puro piacere non esisteva.

No, una volta all'anno un uomo e una donna con età compresa tra i venticinque e i trent'anni venivano convocati in uno dei tanti edifici candidi dediti all'istituzione pubblica ed avveniva un concepimento artificiale, unicamente per preservare la specie umana.

Nulla di più.

Nessuno osava ribellarsi perché, principalmente, non ne provavano l'impulso, lo stesso che Gennaro percepiva premergli sul petto ogni singolo giorno poiché lui sentiva tutto.

Sentiva ogni cosa: la rabbia per non poter condurre una vita come nei libri che tanto amava, la frustrazione, la delusione, il dolore per esser rinchiuso in un sistema organizzato e dittatoriale dove l'individualità era stata sterminata e la gente non aveva più passione per niente.

Odiava, detestava qualunque cosa, ma aveva in testa quel briciolo di buon senso che lo tratteneva da scatenare una rivoluzione in solitaria. E contro chi?

Chi lo avrebbe mai ascoltato e supportato?

Si era chiesto se ci fossero altri come lui, persone che possedevano emozioni, in maniera da condividere con loro anche soltanto qualche battuta ilare o un abbraccio. Già, si domandava quali sensazioni trasmettesse un gesto del genere; ovviamente, non aveva mai avuto un preciso responso.

Però anch'esso era un passo abnorme da compiere poiché non aveva idea con chi avrebbe potuto imbattersi ed esporsi.

Se solo qualcuno lo avesse etichettato come un Contagiato, le forze dell'ordine lo avrebbero catturato e trasportato chissà dove. Aveva visto cosa accadeva a coloro che si dimostravano inclini ad emozioni e sentimenti: venivano portati via in un groviglio di urla e lacrime, dentro un camioncino bianco, sotto lo sguardo attento degli altri abitanti che osservavano la scena, incuranti della situazione.

In una di tali occasioni, avrebbe voluto intervenire, dire alle Guardie di smetterla, di lasciare andare quelle persone, però poi si era trattenuto per... Paura, credeva. Ancora doveva trovare delle precise definizioni a ciò che provava.

 

 

Come tutte le settimane, Gennaro si era presentato al Palazzo Grande per sottoporsi all'iniezione che serviva a bloccare emozioni e sentimenti.

Era qualcosa che avveniva da sempre, da che avesse memoria, sebbene avesse appurato ben presto di esserne totalmente immune.

Tuttavia, non poteva certo evitare quel rito, quindi, quattro volte al mese, si presentava nell'edificio dalle pareti candide, faceva la fila e permetteva gli mettessero in circolo quel liquido giallognolo che, più che altro, gli provocava un leggero fastidio e un formicolio lungo il braccio.

La procedura era semplice: c'era un lungo e largo corridoio, dove si svolgevano due file. Una si indirizzava verso una grossa sala nella quale entravano tre persone alla volta per sottoporsi al trattamento – che, solitamente, durava poco più di cinque minuti; l'altra era al contrario e riportava chi aveva ricevuto l'iniezione verso l'uscita, così da poter riprendere i propri effetti personali – generalmente, un documento d'identità, una tessera che tutti dovevano possedere, e la scheda specifica che attestava di aver ricevuto la dose settimanale che spettava loro.

Gennaro si trovava nella prima e mancava poco al suo turno.

Era impaziente, avrebbe soltanto voluto tornare a casa, buttarsi sotto le coperte e, magari, leggere. Dovette sforzarsi di mantenere un'espressione impassibile, di non sbuffare, non mordersi il labbro, non strizzare gli occhi.

Era davvero una tortura.

Abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di focalizzarsi su particolari futili e di poca rilevanza come le punte delle proprie scarpe che erano sporche di fango e avrebbe dovuto ripulirle quella sera perché era un dovere cittadino essere sempre, costantemente pulito e in ordine.

Fu probabilmente a causa di ciò che non si accorse dell'apertura della porta della sala delle iniezioni dalla quale fuoriuscirono i tre individui di turno che gli passarono accanto e, generalmente, non sarebbe stato un evento tanto straordinario – anzi, era alquanto ordinario.

Però, in tal momento, qualcosa accade.

Uno di loro, muovendosi a passi lenti, gli sfiorò il dorso della mano con il proprio, un gesto apparentemente distratto, innocuo, una cosa che avrebbe potuto perfettamente capitare senza secondi fini – e, forse, era davvero accaduto così perché si era già verificato un contatto distratto con altre persone, ma mai nessuna di esse lo aveva portato a ciò.

Quel leggero sfioramento gli provocò un brivido che si espanse in tutto il corpo, giù per la schiena e su fino al centro del petto.

Non se ne spiegò il motivo. Durò un istante, un battito di ciglia.

Voltò appena il capo, in una scena che – dalla sua prospettiva – parve andare a rallentatore.

Non vide molto: due occhi neri come la pece lo fissarono per una frazione di secondo, poi osservò due larghe spalle allontanarsi.

Non fu chiaro cosa fosse davvero successo, eppure bastò per scuoterlo, per fargli schiudere appena la bocca e lo portò inevitabilmente a chiedersi se quel ragazzo che aveva toccato per sbaglio provasse le medesime sensazioni.

O che sentisse qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.

Sarebbe andato bene.

Magari poteva donargli il primo abbraccio della sua vita.

 

* * *

 

 

Cercò di scacciare via l'immagine e la sensazione che quel breve sfioramento di mano gli aveva provocato, ma si rivelò più arduo del previsto, se non del tutto impossibile.

Lo aveva scosso nel profondo e, seppur gli piacesse vivere con determinate emozioni, aveva l'estrema necessità di sapere se fosse contraccambiato, il che era complicato perché il ragazzo che aveva scaturito ogni cosa pareva essere irrintracciabile.

Non ricordava neppure di averlo mai visto ed era strano, considerando che – sebbene si trovassero in una grande città – la gente era quasi sempre la stessa e lui tendeva a ricordare i volti di chiunque incontrasse.

Ovviamente, nella propria testa si era già dipinto un ritratto perfetto di quello sconosciuto che gli stava inconsapevolmente sconvolgendo l'esistenza – e per ciò, paradossalmente, era grato.

Gennaro aveva avviato una ricerca silenziosa e discreta del ragazzo moro e con le sopracciglia forse perennemente aggrottate – così gli era parso – che durò per giorni interi. Aveva preso ad analizzare i movimenti di chiunque lo circondasse, sempre stando attento a non assumere espressioni troppo rivelatrici o che avrebbero potuto essere fraintese.

Non che le Guardie fossero ovunque – almeno un briciolo di libertà era consentita, anche se non troppa – ma chiunque avrebbe potuto denunciare un Contagiato ed era meglio non coprirsi di rischi inutili.

Due settimane e ancora nessun risultato.

Era quasi sul punto di arrendersi finché, opera del destino o meno, vide lo sconosciuto dei propri sogni seduto su di una panchina di pietra bianca posta sotto uno dei pochi alberi in fiore presenti nell'intera Utopia, un ciliegio alto e possente.

Provò l'istinto di sorridere e dovette reprimerlo, mentre si muoveva a passi lenti, fino a ritrovarsi accanto all'altro e si accomodò su quello stesso lungo sedile, a debita distanza, per sicurezza.

Sentì il suo sguardo addosso per un breve istante. Gennaro continuò a fissare di fronte a sé, nel modo più naturale possibile. Si chiedeva – lo aveva fatto perennemente – se durante tal periodo di tempo lui lo avesse pensato o si fosse scervellato per notti intere riguardo al loro fugace contatto; una risposta non l'aveva mai trovata. Non lo conosceva, del resto, non sapeva assolutamente nulla di quel ragazzo, eppure percepiva che le loro esistenze avrebbero dovuto, in qualche modo, incrociarsi e e legarsi.

Forse lo aveva letto in un libro.

«Ci credi?» esclamò, non voltandosi. Niente convenevoli, nessuno ne usufruiva mai; anzi, spesso le persone si vedevano e lavoravano insieme ogni giorno senza neanche sapere i reciproci nomi. Era triste, certo, però non rilevante per la società.

Attese, paziente, una risposta che tardò ad arrivare. Un lieve «A cosa?» aleggiò nell'aria, poco dopo.

Non replicò a parole. Indicò soltanto la scritta sul Palazzo Grande che si ergeva a pochi metri da loro.

 

“ _I sentimenti sono una malattia e noi siamo guariti”._

 

Il moro osservò in tale direzione e sospirò sommessamente. «Sì» affermò poi. «I sentimenti hanno sempre governato l'uomo, hanno scatenato guerre e stermini. Ce ne siamo liberati per costruire qualcosa di migliore dove tutto è equo».

Gennaro riconobbe le frasi che gli sentì pronunciare. Erano le stesse riportate nei testi di scuola, durante quell'educazione malsana a cui tutti i bambini erano sottoposti per crescere come adulti apatici e, quindi, perfetti.

Scorse, tuttavia, un leggero tremore nella sua voce. Probabilmente aveva imparato a memoria un discorso del genere per proteggersi; magari viveva anche lui nel costante timore di essere denunciato come un Contagiato. O forse, semplicemente, si stava cacciando nei guai, si sarebbe esposto per un delirio mentale e sarebbe stato quel ragazzo stesso a condannarlo e farlo portare via tra le urla.

Ciò nonostante, decise di sbilanciarsi. Che aveva da perdere? Dell'esistenza che conduceva odiava pressappoco tutto.

Avrebbe voluto esordire con un clamoroso “ _Cazzate_ ”, ma si degnò di essere più delicato e civile con «Non hai mai desiderato provare qualcosa? Qualsiasi cosa». Si girò solo allora e non aveva sbagliato: i suoi occhi erano davvero così scuri da far sparire la pupilla. Fu un netto contrasto tra i propri, chiari e azzurri come il cielo; allo stesso tempo, fu mistico poiché non si trattò di un battito di ciglia.

No, furono tredici secondi – li contò – durante i quali non parlarono; si guardarono e basta e, per Gennaro, equivalse a respirare per la prima volta dopo un periodo troppo lungo di apnea e pregò, sperò affinché l'altro percepisse le medesime sensazioni, nonostante le apparenze restie.

«No» arrivò in risposta, con lo stesso tono incerto di poco prima. «Le emozioni sono sopravvalutate».

Il biondo storse appena le labbra e annuì, distratto. Non che ci credesse, per lui esse erano importanti; lo fece per circostanza, per accordarlo, seppur fosse convinto che quelle parole non rispecchiassero il suo essere.

Un po' per confermare tale ipotesi, un po' perché bramava ancora quel brivido che gli era scorso lungo la schiena durante la fila per l'Iniezione, scivolò sulla panchina per avvicinarsi all'altro – solo qualche centimetro.

Poi discostò lo sguardo, nuovamente sull'alto edificio bianco, e lasciò che le dita sfiorassero il dorso della mano di colui di cui non conosceva il nome appoggiata sopra la pietra candida. Accarezzò piano con i polpastrelli le nocche ruvide. Fu un gesto lento, combinato con occhiate che guizzavano in ogni dove per captare una qualsivoglia comparsa di qualche agente statale.

Il moro non si spostò e lo lasciò fare.

E fu bello, una sensazione appagante, uno stimolo nettamente più profondo rispetto al precedente, forse perché quel contatto fu ricercato e voluto e non era capitato per caso.

Gennaro inspirò profondamente l'aria fresca, ossigeno puro che finì per bruciargli i polmoni, e socchiuse le palpebre.

Il motivo per il quale le emozioni erano state bandite così ferocemente gli era sconosciuto, specialmente se davvero si provava qualcosa di così meraviglioso e il tutto scaturito da un semplice sfioramento, piccolo ed innocente.

Sapeva soltanto di desiderarne ancora, sempre, ogni giorno, tutti i giorni.

E invece dovette alzarsi e andar via perché si era spinto già troppo oltre il limite del consentito.

 

* * *

 

 

Alessio era una Guardia ed era suo dovere far rispettare le leggi. Per tutta la vita, il suo unico scopo era stato quello di catalogare e stanare i Contagiati.

Sapeva benissimo la fine che essi facevano, una volta portati via dalle loro case. Aveva udito mille pianti, altrettante suppliche, ma fino ad allora ne era rimasto completamente indifferente.

Sarebbe stato ancora così se non fosse andato a sbattere contro quel biondino strano e con gli occhi troppo grandi.

Se non lo avesse incontrato, non avrebbe sviluppato il malsano pensiero di appartenere alla categoria che la Società tentava in ogni modo di sterminare.

Aveva paura.

Dannazione, _paura_.

 _Lui_.

Era spaventato dalla paura, dall'idea di aver concepito una sensazione del genere alla quale si mescolava l'impulso costante di ritrovare quel ragazzo, di far sfiorare ancora le loro mani, di parlarci e perché, perché, perché, non _doveva_ succedere.

All'apatia ci era abituato, alla noncuranza verso gli altri. Il modo in cui il sistema era costituito gli stava bene, condivideva i principi, ripeteva quotidianamente le frasi che componevano le fondamenta delle istituzioni.

Era un soldato modello eppure ogni sua convinzione era stata messa in discussione e non era convinto di esser pronto ad affrontare un'ondata d'urto di un calibro così grande; nessuno lo aveva preparato ad una simile eventualità.

Stava tremando, di fronte alla porta di legno color avorio. Aveva bussato e attendeva, lasciandosi andare ad un respiro sommesso.

Rintracciare la casa dello sconosciuto malefico – lo aveva soprannominato così, anche se era venuto a conoscenza del suo nome, Gennaro – era stato semplice per lui. Aveva accesso ai registri dei censimenti a Palazzo Grande che contenevano foto segnaletiche e le informazioni relative ai giorni di iniezione. Gli era bastato analizzare la lista di soggetti che avevano ricevuto il trattamento in tale data e i dati anagrafici erano spuntati fuori nell'immediato.

Gli stavano anche sudando le mani – e, oh, nient'altro? Se uno dei suoi colleghi lo avesse visto in quel preciso momento, lo avrebbe ammanettato e portato prima in Isolamento e poi alla Prigioni, ne era certo.

Ebbe anche l'istinto di andarsene, ma un cigolio alquanto fastidioso lo costrinse a rimanere immobile finché non si ritrovò due grandi occhi color oceano dritti addosso. Trasalì, facendo un cenno col capo. «Tu sei Gennaro» disse. Avrebbe dovuto suonare come una domanda, ma non lo fece.

Il biondo annuì e si chiese come facesse a conoscere un dettaglio del genere. Decise, semplicemente, di non darci eccessiva importanza, forse con la mente annebbiata dal fatto che proprio _lui_ fosse lì, che lo avesse cercato. «Preferisco Genn» esclamò.

«Genn». L'altro gli fece da eco e pure pronunciare quel nome lo fece sussultare. «Alessio» si presentò e, davvero, ad una tale formalità non era abituato. Si riferiva sempre alle persone come “ _soggetto 0004_ ”, “ _soggetto 0075_ ”, per la miseria. «Preferisco Alex».

Gennaro lo squadrò da capo a piedi. Erano vestiti uguali con pantaloni e camicia rigorosamente bianchi, di cotone, ma non era qualcosa di sconvolgente. Tutti portavano gli stessi abiti eppure c'era qualcosa di affascinante nel pensiero di avere addosso gli stessi tessuti – non capì neanche come un pensiero del genere si fosse generato nella propria mente; era ridicolo ed imbarazzante. Forse stava _addirittura_ arrossendo.

Scosse appena il capo e si spostò di un lato per permettere all'ospite inatteso di fare ingresso nel piccolo appartamento, quello che possedeva ogni cittadino.

Alessio varcò la soglia e non si premurò di guardarsi attorno, tanto le abitazioni erano sempre le stesse, con identiche caratteristiche, compresa la disposizione del poco mobilio e l'unico colore predominante nell'ambiente.

In quella stanza, il tempo diede l'impressione di fermarsi, mentre loro due, semplicemente, si guardavano e si studiavano, stando in piedi l'uno davanti all'altro, con le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi e mille quesiti irrisolti in testa.

Il terrore ricopriva entrambi, seppur per motivi diversi, opposti.

«Io sono una Guardia» sbottò il moro, d'improvviso.

Gennaro rimase impassibile. Ormai si era abituato ad indossare la falsa maschera di indifferenza, nonostante dentro avesse il caos. «Vuoi denunciarmi?».

«No, anche se – anche se forse dovrei».

«Puoi farlo. È il tuo dovere, del resto».

Alessio deglutì rumorosamente. Era ben consapevole del fatto che fosse davvero una sua prerogativa quella di consegnare i Contagiati, non c'era bisogno che qualcuno – tanto meno _lui_ – glielo ribadisse. «Da quanto sei _immune_?» domandò, invece, cercando di non fissare troppo quei due occhi chiari che continuavano a scrutarlo.

«Da sempre, che io ricordi».

«E hai passato tutta la vita a fingere, continuando le Iniezioni?».

Il biondo alzò di poco le spalle. «È l'unico modo per non essere portato via».

«Come hai fatto?». L'altro ragazzo conviveva con le ritrovate emozioni solo da qualche giorno e già stava rischiando di dare di matto. Proprio non si spiegava come si facesse a conviverci per anni – per l'intera esistenza, anzi.

«Ci si abitua» fu la risposta che venne fuori dalle labbra piene e delineate di Gennaro, in un sospiro sommesso e caldo. «Alle emozioni, intendo. A tutte quelle sensazioni che ci impongono di reprimere. Ci si fa l'abitudine e non sono cattive. No, sono qualcosa di unico, di... Speciale».

«Non le voglio». La sentenza di Alessio riecheggiò nell'aria. Non aveva mai avuto quei problemi; il siero, su di lui, aveva sempre funzionato e non capiva come mai avesse smesso di svolgere il proprio compito senza preavviso alcuno. E continuava a pensare che le emozioni fossero stupide poiché gli stavano facendo scoppiare la testa; percepiva l'intero corpo in subbuglio, provava il desiderio di urlare, di piangere e poi ridere ed era strano.

Era incredibilmente strano e privo di senso.

Perso in dilemmi interiori, non si accorse della distanza tra loro che si era pressoché annullata. Serrò la mascella e si morse l'interno della guancia fino a farsi male. «Non le voglio» sibilò ancora e non era sicuro che quella fosse la verità. Probabilmente le desiderava, ma una parte del proprio cervello lo spingeva verso l'esatto opposto a causa del ruolo ricoperto e di tutta la società ingiusta che lo circondava.

Gennaro non rispose, non a parole. Posò delicatamente un palmo sul suo petto, sul lato sinistro. Lo percepì tremare come una foglia sotto le proprie dita. «Il tuo cuore batte forte» mormorò. «Come il mio, adesso». Lo invitò ad imitare quel gesto così inconsueto per la realtà in cui vivevano ogni giorno.

Alessio esitò. Avrebbe voluto scappare in tal preciso istante; invece rimase e una sua mano raggiunse il torace stretto del biondo. Il rimbombo delicato che sentì sui polpastrelli lo scosse, insieme al gelo della sua pelle seppur coperta da un leggero strato di tessuto. Era incredibile come risultasse tutto incredibilmente sbagliato e, al contempo, irrimediabilmente giusto.

«Questo è normale» sussurrò in seguito Gennaro. «Hai paura e, credimi, sono terrorizzato anche io. Da tutto e tutti. Però è _questo_ che deve accadere, Alex. Siamo umani, non macchine. _Siamo umani_ ». Pronunciare un discorso del genere ad alta voce gli provocò un grosso sollievo. Era felice di averlo fatto e, soprattutto, che fosse accaduto con _lui,_ con la persona che faceva scaturire dentro di sé le emozioni più buone e genuine – anche se ciò avrebbe ancora potuto costargli la cattura.

Il moro, d'altra parte, non seppe in che modo reagire. Quei concetti gli erano stati portati via sin da quando era bambino e come poteva uno sconosciuto scombussolarlo a tal punto?

Un po' lo odiava.

E, _accidenti_ , era un sentimento anche quello.

 

* * *

 

 

L'acqua bollente della doccia si abbatteva sulla sua pelle pallida con un getto forte, ma era piacevole, non gli faceva male.

Gennaro socchiuse gli occhi, lasciando che il vapore gli accarezzasse le guance e il calore lo cullasse.

Erano trascorsi tre mesi da quando aveva incontrato Alessio e tutto pareva aver preso una piega differente. Aveva scovato, sempre in uno dei libri che possedeva, la definizione di felicità e si ritrova in ogni singolo aspetto di tale emozione meravigliosa.

Sì, erano costretti a nascondersi, a fare attenzione a Guardie ed eventuali spie, eppure era quasi l'aspetto più facile dato che il moro veniva a conoscenza di tutti i piani delle forze dell'ordine prima che essi venissero messi in atto.

Paradossalmente, il pericolo non esisteva e avrebbero potuto continuare a proteggersi in tal modo ancora per parecchio tempo – se non per sempre.

Durante quel periodo non avevano fatto altro che parlare – di tutto e niente; Gennaro gli aveva mostrato la propria collezione di testi letterari – alcuni glieli aveva anche letti e aveva esposto quanto gli piacesse cucinare, sebbene i pasti venissero forniti direttamente dagli enti pubblici e con il cibo in scatola si poteva costituire ben poco. Alessio, invece, aveva confessato di adorare cantare e che, delle volte, si inventava dei motivetti e li intonava dentro casa. Il biondo gli aveva chiesto di fargli sentire qualcosa, lui si era categoricamente rifiutato.

C'erano stati altri sfioramenti, carezze – a rigor di logica, avrebbe potuto esserci di più, però davvero non sapevano come comportarsi, in che modo agire; ogni cosa era una scoperta. Le loro mani si erano intrecciate più volte e in ogni occasione le sensazioni che entrambi provavano parevano amplificarsi, delinearsi sempre di più.

Ne era nata quasi una dipendenza, un desiderio innato di essere sempre insieme, di udire la reciproca voce, di toccarsi e appartenersi.

Il tempo che avevano per stare effettivamente nella stessa stanza, tuttavia, si riduceva a qualche ora la sera. Dopo vigeva il coprifuoco e chiunque doveva rispettarlo, rientrando nei propri appartamenti, Guardie comprese – a meno che non fossero di turno. Quella era probabilmente la parte più difficile.

Dovevano farsi bastare quei brevi intervalli, come tale sera.

Alessio osservava la minuta figura di Gennaro attraverso il vetro opaco della doccia. Era ammaliato dai lievi e lenti movimenti che il ragazzo compiva, massaggiandosi i capelli e, successivamente, ogni parte del corpo. A tutte le sensazioni che provava quando era in sua compagnia si era arreso – o meglio, per parafrasarlo, si era abituato ed era stato semplice. La paura era scomparsa in breve tempo, con estremo suo stupore.

Cercò di rimanere in silenzio, di non compiere il benché minimo rumore, ma il biondo si accorse della sua presenza. Gli venne naturale, lo captava ogni qualvolta che entrava nel proprio raggio.

«Alex?».

«Mh?».

«Entra». Forse avrebbe dovuto porre una domanda invece che ricorrere subito ad un diretto invito. Ci ragionò su solo a danno fatto.

Sul volto dell'altro ragazzo apparve il velo di un sorriso. Non disse niente, si limitò a muovere qualche passo distratto fino alla porta scorrevole, la aprì e si introdusse sotto il getto d'acqua calda con ancora dei calzoncini bianchi e una maglietta dello stesso colore addosso.

Gennaro era di spalle. Si focalizzò sui dettagli della sua schiena nuda e ricurva, la spina dorsale e le ossa delle scapole così evidenti sotto la pelle sottile; quei piccoli nei che ogni tanto spiccavano nell'eccessivo candore reso appena rossastro dalla temperatura formatosi all'interno della doccia.

Fargli scorrere le mani addosso gli venne naturale, spontaneo. Leggere carezze, attente, in modo da percepire ogni piccolo fremito al di sotto delle dita.

E piano gli si avvicinò fino a quando il petto non si scontrò con la schiena e lo strinse, in maniera incerta, poi più forte, in quello che avrebbe potuto considerarsi il loro primo vero abbraccio.

Sospirarono sommessamente, all'unisono. Gennaro buttò la testa all'indietro, socchiudendo le palpebre, finendo per far toccare le loro guance e posò le mani su quelle dell'altro ragazzo, adagiate sulla propria pancia.

Gli piaceva, si sentiva protetto.

Si sentiva a casa.

«Credi ce ne siano altri?» mormorò, ad un tratto. «Come noi, intendo».

«Contagiati?».

«Quella parola è terribile».

Alessio affondò il viso tra i suoi capelli bagnati, respirandone il profumo alla vaniglia che li impregnava. «È possibile» sussurrò.

«Se li ricercassimo? Sarà difficile, ma... Se fossimo in parecchi, potremmo – non so, ribellarci, creare un posto dove tutto questo non è illegale».

«Genn, non possiamo».

«Perché no? Fino a qualche mese fa credevo di essere l'unico Immune, invece ho trovato te». Il biondo fece una breve pausa. Senza interrompere il contatto, ruotò su sé stesso, ritrovandosi faccia a faccia con il compagno e alzò appena il capo per far incrociare i loro sguardi. Poggiò entrambe le mani sulle sue spalle. «Un nuovo mondo» biascicò. «Mi piacerebbe tanto un nuovo mondo». C'era tanta speranza in tale semplice frase e pregò affinché gliene avesse trasmessa almeno un briciolo.

Le cose, con Alessio, funzionavano per osmosi, del resto. Se ne accorse quando si ritrovò la sua fronte sulla propria e i suoi polpastrelli a sfiorare piano il collo. «È pericoloso» lo sentì dire e, per tutta risposta, sorrise. «È giusto» replicò. «Aiutami, Alex. Costruiamo il nostro posto insieme».

Quella supplica non lasciò indifferente il moro che, tuttavia, cominciò ad essere investito da una nuova sensazione – a poco a poco le avrebbe sperimentata tutte, del resto: la preoccupazione.

In fondo desiderava anche lui vedere compiersi un evento del genere, aveva sviluppato quel pensiero stando in sua compagnia, eppure... Era una Guardia, sapeva bene contro chi si stavano mettendo.

Qualcuno – o qualcosa – di sicuramente più grande e potente di loro.

Ma come avrebbe potuto rifiutarsi di fronte a quei due occhi color oceano che lo stavano implorando e scrutando così da vicino? In che modo crudele avrebbe privato la persona che lo aveva risvegliato da un sonno deprimente e vuoto di una vita degna di esser chiamata tale?

La risposta era semplice: non poteva.

 

* * *

 

 

A Gennaro l'appellativo Contagiato non piaceva per niente. Dovette ragionarci su per notti intere per trovare un nome degno di nota a quel gruppo di – per allora – poche persone che avevano scoperto essere loro simili. Il merito andava in gran parte ad Alessio perché era stato addestrato a scovare potenziali Immuni, solo che non li conduceva più in Isolamento o alle Prigioni, ma li invitava nel sotterraneo di un edificio in ristrutturazione alle porte di Utopia. Lì avevano allestito un vero e proprio ritrovo segreto e ben nascosto dove, semplicemente, vivevano, tra risate e chiacchiere. Gesti che un tempo erano normali ed ordinari, eppure in quella società malsana dovevano essere celati nel buio.

Erano arrivati ad un totale di dieci individui tra cui un tizio stranamente basso che sotto la camicia nascondeva un numero indecente di tatuaggi – chissà dove se li era fatti, poi, anch'essi erano proibiti – e che, in quello che era divenuto un quartier generale per la Resistenza (alla fine, Gennaro aveva optato per tale titolo), mostrava a chiunque, fiero, specialmente ad un uomo alto almeno il doppio di lui, con i capelli scuri e folti ed un accento particolare e, a tratti, divertente.

Si chiamavano Federico e Michael e parevano stare bene, insieme.

C'era un tipo – sì, “tipo” era la definizione ideale, considerato il soggetto – che rispondeva al nome di Giovanni che non faceva altro che fare battute di pessimo gusto, scaturendo le risate isteriche dei presenti e, davvero, nessuno si spiegava come avesse fatto a recitare così bene la parte dell'apatico e fingere che il Siero gli facesse effetto. Aveva una personalità troppo frizzante per non venire a galla nei momenti meno opportuni, eppure ci era riuscito. Trascorreva gran parte del suo tempo con un certo Davide, un ragazzo all'apparenza tranquillo e pacato, ma che, in sua compagnia, scatenava quasi il peggio di sé, e Tess, una fanciulla di cui era evidentemente cotto (aveva rivelato di aver realizzato di essere un Immune nel momento esatto in cui l'aveva incontrata).

Gennaro ed Alessio erano contenti di ciò che stavano man mano costruendo. Certo, si trattava di piccoli passi, una briciola in quel percorso che si prospettava eterno, ma era un punto di partenza e ne erano particolarmente fieri.

Stavano sperimentando cosa volesse dire socializzare, ridere, avere contatti umani che si discostassero da un leggero cenno di saluto per strada perché poi ci si doveva occupare unicamente del lavoro, dell'organizzazione delle cose, dell'ambiente e via discorrendo.

Erano grati per aver trovato altri uguali a loro e il sentimento era reciproco.

Avere un luogo di raccolta per essere, semplicemente, umani era qualcosa di epico – strano a dirsi, ma si trattava della città di Utopia, in fondo.

«A che pensi?» mormorò il moro, accarezzando distratto i capelli del compagno che aveva la testa appoggiata sulla propria spalla.

Se ne stavano lì, seduto su uno dei muretti del sotterraneo, ad osservare i loro nuovi “amici” - si potevano definire così, ormai – sghignazzare beatamente.

Gennaro si lasciò scappare un sospiro. «Penso che...» iniziò. «Mi piace tutto questo». Scosse appena il capo e lo sollevò per poter guardare l'altro negli occhi. «Grazie per averlo fatto».

Alessio delineò un mezzo sorriso. «Non ho fatto davvero niente».

«La Resistenza è nata per merito tuo».

«No, io ho solo––». La frase non trovò la sua fine. Il biondo gli poggiò un dito sulla bocca, impedendogli di proseguire. «Alex» lo sentì sussurrare, con voce roca e dopo lo vide avvicinarsi, sempre di più, fino a far toccare le loro labbra. Percepì il cuore battergli decisamente più veloce, mani e braccia formicolare ed era meglio – mille volte meglio – di stringergli soltanto le dita.

Quando si distaccò, Gennaro rimase ancora abbastanza vicino per far fondere i loro respiri. «Alex» biascicò ancora, palpebre socchiuse e il brivido del primo bacio a scuotergli ogni parte del corpo.

Tutto stava scaturendo in una illusione di vera normalità, come in un bellissimo sogno.

Solo che se i racconti che avevano iniziato a leggere in gruppo avevano insegnato loro qualcosa era che da essi ci si sveglia e si torna troppo bruscamente alla realtà.

Un lampo, d'improvviso e fu quando Alessio, un giorno, non riuscì a decifrare i messaggi delle altre Guardie e Gennaro venne catturato.

 


	2. II.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Che fine ha fatto l'Alex che “le emozioni sono sopravvalutate”?».
> 
> «Quella era una versione piuttosto pessima che si limitava a sopravvivere». Alessio lasciò scorrere i polpastrelli sul suo collo sottile e lasciò che le loro fronti si posassero l'una contro l'altra. «Credo di aver iniziato ad esistere solo dal giorno in cui ti ho incontrato».

Alessio era a conoscenza di troppe cose.

Sapeva bene dove venissero portati i Contagiati e cosa veniva fatto loro; l'elettroshock era una delle procedure meno gravi. Aveva visto siringhe contenente ogni genere di Siero, compreso quello della Morte. Veniva usato in casi estremi, quando un soggetto non era nemmeno preso in considerazione per le Prigioni e allora si decideva di abbatterlo per un fantomatico bene comune.

Il solo pensiero che Gennaro si ritrovasse in tali condizioni gli faceva venire la nausea. Stava per impazzire e l'angoscia – oh, essa era davvero terribile, specialmente per qualcuno che prima di allora non l'aveva mai provata – lo stava divorando.

Michael e Federico continuavano a ripetergli di stare calmo, che avrebbero trovato un modo per riprendersi il ragazzo, supportati a gran voce dall'ottimismo di Davide, ma loro non avevano idea del fatto che fosse pressappoco impossibile scappare dall'Isolamento. Chi entrava nell'unico edificio dalle pareti nere della città ne usciva o morto o in stato pietoso per essere condotto dietro a delle sbarre. Ciò lo demoralizzava, lo colpiva allo stomaco come avrebbe fatto una palla di cannone, lo distruggeva, lo annientava, tanto che ad un certo punto desiderò di tornare ad essere apatico almeno per un momento, per smettere di soffrire così tanto.

Ma poi ricordò le parole che gli aveva sussurrato il biondo una sera: “ _Ci si abitua anche al dolore_ ” e allora tale impulso era scomparso.

 

 

«Alex, ci serve un piano».

Giovanni glielo stava ripetendo da un tempo indefinito, senza, però, ottenere una replica decente. Alessio aveva ogni parola bloccata in gola e il fatto che tutta la Resistenza lo stesse fissando, aspettando chissà che, non aiutava.

Aveva capito che cosa volessero: ordini, compiti da eseguire, una direttiva da seguire. Scorse rapidamente i loro volti con lo sguardo, boccheggiando. «Perché io?» biascicò. «Perché – perché pretendete che io sappia cosa fare?».

«Tu sei una Guardia» rispose prontamente Davide e gli altri annuirono a confermare tale affermazione.

«Sì, ma questo non––».

«Sai tutto, conosci le entrate dell'Isolamento, come funziona il loro sistema di sicurezza».

«Sai se hanno armi e quali sono». L'ultima frase provenne da un ragazzo con i capelli corvini, tirati impietosamente all'indietro da un quantità imbarazzante di lacca – o forse era gel? – e due occhi scuri e incavati.

Si chiamava Madh ed Alessio era piuttosto convinto di non aver mai udito la sua voce prima di allora. Parlava sempre e soltanto con un certo Lorenzo, più basso e dall'aspetto di un sedicenne. Lo vide al suo fianco, supportare quel discorso, annuendo più volte.

«Insomma, sei nato per essere un capo» aggiunse Tess, con tono forse troppo entusiasta. Giovanni gli sorrise di rimando come avesse appena detto qualcosa di assolutamente geniale e perfetto.

«No, no, no, credetemi, voi non volete me come capo, non ne sono in grado, non––». Alessio fece morire quel discorso perché non parve aver l'intenzione di andar a parare da qualche parte anche perché era solo contro altri diciotto e, di certo, non poteva opporsi alla maggioranza, seppur quel peso si prospettava infinitamente grande da sopportare.

Dovette arrendersi, considerando anche il fatto che non c'era tempo da perdere dietro ad inutili lamentele. Ogni secondo che passava equivaleva ad un periodo più lungo in Isolamento per Gennaro.

Il gruppo aveva ragione, del resto.

Per quanto non avesse dimestichezza a dettar legge, ad imporsi, Alessio si sforzò davvero tanto per dare il meglio, probabilmente spinto dall'obiettivo di salvare l'unica persona che gli aveva portato una boccata fresca d'ossigeno in un'esistenza vuota e futile nella quale stava annegando.

 

* * *

 

 

Le Guardie della città, di norma, non possedevano armi tendenti a nuocere – per rimanere fedeli alla società all'apparenza priva di violenza – ma, spesso, veniva affidato loro un marchingegno elettrificato, simile ad un manganello, che, più che ferire, stordiva un potenziale ribelle.

Alessio seppe dove recuperarne alcuni pezzi, nell'Armeria a Palazzo Grande.

Sì, tecnicamente si trattava di un furto, ma lui preferì usare il termine “prestito con _probabile_ restituzione”, suonava meglio.

Non poterono muoversi tutti insieme, avrebbero attirato eccessiva attenzione, per cui il _capo_ optò per portarsi dietro Giovanni e Davide – per nessun motivo in particolare, in realtà, gli ispiravano fiducia, tanto da costituire una squadra perfetta – con quegli unici oggetti da difesa nelle loro mani e pregò affinché le spiegazioni su come essi dovessero essere utilizzati in caso di pericolo fossero state sufficienti.

Entrare nel luogo dell'Isolamento fu arduo.

L'idea, inizialmente, era quella di usufruire di un passaggio secondario e meno visibile da occhi indiscreti, ma, per avere accesso alla struttura, Alessio avrebbe dovuto usare una tessera magnetica da Guardia; Tess si era affrettata a scagliargli addosso uno sguardo truce, rimproverandolo per il fatto che in qualche modo avrebbe potuto essere registrato dal Sistema e complicare ulteriormente le cose.

Fu il motivo per cui, alla fine, si ritrovarono nelle fogne di Utopia, cercando di far irruzione nell'edificio nella maniera meno rumorosa possibile – il che era reso piuttosto arduo dalle continue lamentele di Giovanni e i vani tentativi di Davide di zittirlo.

Alessio, tuttavia, non prestava troppa attenzione a quelle brevi discussioni su come si stessero bagnando i piedi o come l'aria fosse eccessivamente umida. Si concentrò, quasi isolandosi in una bolla tutta sua, finché non furono al cospetto di un accesso, una piccola scala di ferro, cigolante e arrugginita, che li portò dritti in uno dei corridoi più periferici della costruzione.

«Allora» disse Giovanni ad un tratto, sforzandosi di tenere un tono abbastanza basso. «Dove li tengono?». Davide gli tirò una gomitata.

«Ci siamo quasi» replicò Alessio, guardandosi furtivamente attorno.

Il sistema di sicurezza era già stato messo fuori uso da Madh; a quanto pareva, era un bravo hacker e, tramite solo un portatile, era riuscito ad oscurare le telecamere dell'Isolamento, ma solo per un periodo limitato di tempo, quindi dovevano, semplicemente, sbrigarsi.

«Sei sicuro? Perché mi sembra che stiamo girando in questo posto da almeno mezz'ora e questi corridoi sono tutti _fottutamente_ uguali».

«Giò, se ti limitassi a camminare e tacere, saremmo già a––». La frase venne interrotta a metà non appena Alessio notò la presenza di qualcuno e un rumore di passi rimbombò nell'aria. Spinse i due compagni contro una parete, appiattendosi anche lui a ridosso di essa.

Quattro guardie passarono nel corridoio perpendicolare a dove i tre Immuni si trovavano. Il pericolo sembrò scampato quando non si percepì più alcun suono.

Giovanni sospirò di sollievo, distaccando la schiena dal muro. «Oh, sono p––» fece per dire, ma la voce gli si spezzò a causa di una presa ferrea di un braccio attorno alla sua gola. Davide sussultò, brandendo l'arma elettrificata in maniera penosa, distratta e priva d'attenzione, evidentemente spaventato e in panico.

Alessio riconobbe la divisa delle Guardie sull'individuo che stava intrappolando in una stretta morsa Giovanni, il quale si dimenava nel vano tentativo di liberarsi.

Si sforzò di rimanere lucido e imparziale, almeno in quell'occasione, perché _doveva_.

Era lì per salvare Gennaro, per riprenderselo e non avrebbe permesso a _nessuno_ di impedirglielo.

Perciò impugnò saldamente il proprio manganello e, deciso, col l'assalitore dell'amico con un pugno ben assestato nello stomaco e poi lo stordì con una scossa elettrica, facendolo ricadere a terra. L'arrivo di altri due suoi ex colleghi non lo colse impreparato ed ebbe la meglio anche su di loro, sotto gli sguardi assolutamente scioccati di Davide e Giovanni che si immobilizzarono di fronte all'intera scena.

Il moro osservò i corpi inermi sul pavimento, prima di spostare gli occhi sui compagni, e il velo di un sorriso gli comparve sulle labbra, soddisfatto per quel che aveva appena compiuto perché non si era mai sentito così forte e motivato a compiere qualcosa e... E succedeva tutto a causa di Gennaro, _per_ Gennaro.

«Muoviamoci» esclamò dopo, facendo un cenno col capo e si incamminò di nuovo in quel lungo corridoio, non preoccupandosi di essere seguito dai due compagni – tanto sapeva lo avrebbero fatto.

 

I Contagiati potevano esser detenuti soltanto in due posti: il primo corrispondeva ai Laboratori, dove i Medici – coloro che avevano elaborato ogni genere di Siero – tentavano il loro processo di cura ai sentimenti iniettando nuove miscele nei corpi dei soggetti “ _malati_ ”, aspettando una reazione positiva o negativa; l'altro, le Celle, più simili a camere di un comune ospedale, stanze numerate in ordine crescente disposte in un lungo corridoio, dove gli Immuni attendevano soltanto di essere trasportati alle Prigioni.

Arrivati davanti ai Laboratori, Alessio pregò affinché Gennaro si trovasse lì e non in una Cella poiché quest'ultima sarebbe stata più complicata da raggiungere e, quindi, avrebbe reso pressoché impossibile una fuga.

Si scambiò uno sguardo con i compagni di missione, mentre, lento, varcava la soglia della porta della grossa stanza dai muri bianchi e opachi, lasciando gli altri due a fare da sentinelle se mai qualcuno dei Medici fosse comparso.

C'erano sei letti, sormontati da tubicini e luci forse troppo forti, ma solo un paio di essi era occupata dai Contagiati e, tra loro, con suo grande sollievo, c'era il biondino che gli aveva sconvolto l'esistenza.

Si precipitò da lui e, senza che se ne rendesse conto, il cuore aveva cominciato a battergli più forte e il fiato a venirgli a meno.

Gennaro aveva gli occhi chiusi e segnati da forti aloni violacei, stesso colore che compariva anche sulle sue labbra. Probabilmente era in ipotermia – esisteva un Siero anche per quello.

Alessio accarezzò delicatamente con i polpastrelli le sue guance, percependo la pelle incredibilmente fredda. Quel contatto scaturì un lieve gemito e il moro non poté evitare di lasciarsi scappare un sorriso, appurando di non averlo perso per sempre, sollevato dal fatto che respirasse ancora. «Ehi» sussurrò. «Ehi, sono qui, d'accordo? Sono qui».

Le palpebre di Gennaro si sollevarono a fatica, scoprendo gli occhi arrossati e stanchi. Tentò di parlare, ma senza risultato se non una serie di mugolii incomprensibili.

«Shh» mormorò il moro, passandogli il pollice sulla bocca. «Ti porto via».

Il suo sguardo guizzò poi sull'altro paziente – altra, in realtà – una ragazza dai lunghi capelli rossi nel medesimo stato di incoscienza. Se fosse stato ancora intrappolato nell'apatia, non si sarebbe fatto molti scrupoli a compiere ciò che voleva e andarsene; tuttavia, come aveva constatato, ne era divenuto totalmente incapace, quindi voltare le spalle e abbandonare quella sconosciuta non fu neanche un'opzione.

Si morse forte il labbro inferiore, rischiando di farlo sanguinare.

«Giò» richiamò allora, con un tono di voce forse troppo alto. L'amico non esitò a voltarsi.

«Prendi lei» gli ordinò. Giovanni fu confuso da una richiesta di tal genere poiché non prevista, eppure non fu necessario ripeterlo ancora per costringerlo ad obbedire.

Alessio tornò a focalizzarsi su Gennaro, rimuovendo gli aghi conficcati nella carne del suo avambraccio con una delicatezza disarmante, dedita a non provocargli alcun dolore. E fu strano – incredibilmente strano – per lui essere al cospetto di una tale premura.

Udii ancora i suoi gemiti flebili mentre lo accoglieva tra le proprie braccia e lo sollevava dal materasso sottile e sgualcito.

Non fece in tempo a muovere un solo passo, però, che un rumore sordo gli colpì i timpani. Non realizzò cosa fosse effettivamente successo fino a quando non vide ricadere un corpo sul pavimento; un Medico con un camice lungo e bianco ancora addosso, appena folgorato da Davide che prese a fissare l'arma che aveva in mano con occhi spalancati e pupille incredibilmente dilatata, sconvolto da sé stesso per il gesto appena compiuto. «Una scarica di adrenalina» esclamò. «Credo».

« _Cazzo_ » commentò Giovanni, esaltato per quel che era appena accaduto.

Alessio avrebbe voluto complimentarsi poiché il riccio aveva appena evitato loro di essere scoperti e catturati, ma non ne ebbe occasione. «Penso ne stiano arrivando altri» lo fermò quest'ultimo. «Dobbiamo andarcene. _Ora_ ».

La situazione, fuori dai Laboratori, parve calma. Tolta quell'apparizione improvvisa – ma non inaspettata – furono in grado di percorrere a ritroso i corridoi fino allo sbocco nelle fogne, lì da dove erano entrati.

L'oscurità della notte celò il loro cammino e sperarono che le telecamere di sicurezza fossero rimaste spente il tempo necessario per non rivelare mai l'irruzione commessa.

Ad Alessio, comunque, dei dettagli non importava più molto. Avrebbero anche potuto scoprirli a quel punto, ne sarebbe stato contento. Aveva realizzato che quella città era soltanto una trappola e voleva andarsene.

Voleva scappare insieme a Gennaro – e agli altri – portarlo oltre le mura che circondavano Utopia, in un mondo tutto nuovo, più giusto e più libero.

Il _loro_ mondo.

 

* * *

 

 

Ritornare al quartier generale della Resistenza provocò un boato di gioia.

Tess corse da Giovanni e, inaspettatamente, non storse troppo il naso a vederlo sorreggere una ragazza a lei sconosciuta – evidentemente doveva ancora sperimentare e covare la gelosia. Lo aiutò a prendersi cura di quella che rivelò chiamarsi Elisa, donandole dei vestiti puliti.

Alessio, invece, depositò piano Gennaro sopra uno di quei materassi ancora in buone condizioni che avevano recuperato alla discarica e portato nel sotterraneo per loro comodità. Si affrettò ad avvolgerlo in una calda coperta affinché essa potesse placare i suoi evidenti tremori.

Gli sedette accanto, sul pavimento, sfregando i palmi delle mani ai lati delle sue braccia per apportargli più calore. «L'effetto del Siero svanirà tra poco» lo rassicurò. «Starai bene, te lo prometto».

Il biondo emise un lamento, sforzandosi di tenere gli occhi aperti e non capitombolare in un lungo sonno, sebbene si sentisse esausto. Cercò di tenere il più possibile i loro sguardi a contatto, l'uno dentro l'altro perché in quel periodo di lontananza gli era mancato il viso del _suo Alex_ , le sue espressioni che aveva imparato a conoscere a memoria come la lieve piega sulla fronte che si formava ogni qualvolta aggrottava le sopracciglia o il modo in cui corrucciava le labbra se sovrappensiero.

Di morire o passare il resto della vita chiuso in una cella non aveva timore.

Di non rivedere più Alessio, sì. Terribilmente.

Sorrise, in maniera sincera, _felice_ di essere nuovamente _insieme_ a lui. Avrebbe voluto parlare, tanto e di un'infinità di cose; tuttavia, le parole non riuscirono ad uscirgli di bocca, considerata la spossatezza e i brividi di freddo che continuavano a scuoterlo e fargli battere i denti. Riuscì solamente ad allungare la mano e far intrecciare le loro dita, in quel gesto che li rappresentava più di qualunque altra cosa.

Il moro si sporse leggermente nella sua direzione, quel che bastava per consentirgli di scostare i capelli e depositargli un lieve bacio sulla fronte. «Dormi un po'» gli mormorò, successivamente. Ottenne l'ennesimo mugolio in risposta – che parve essere più di protesta e non poté fare a meno di abbozzare una risata. «Dico sul serio, _scricciolo_ » sussurrò ancora. «Hai bisogno di riposo».

Gennaro lo fissò per un attimo, con assoluta devozione. Fino a qualche mese prima, non avrebbe mai ipotizzato di ritrovarsi in una situazione del genere, con qualcuno che si prendeva cura di lui come fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo, con tutta la premura che riusciva a percepire e che lo inebriava. Aveva letto di tante storie che coinvolgevano gesti del genere e frasi affini e aveva sempre provato a immaginare la sensazione che ciò avrebbe potuto provocare. Di certo, la realtà era nettamente migliore rispetto a quel che il proprio inconscio aveva sviluppato. E dell'amore, lui, conosceva ben poco, aveva ricevuto definizione filtrate da persone che erano vissute in secoli antecedenti quando tutto era ancora normale; di una cosa, tuttavia, era sicuro: se gli avessero chiesto in quel preciso istante di descrivere cosa fosse l'amore, avrebbe detto, semplicemente _Alex_.

_L'amore era Alex_.

Chiuse gli occhi con quei pensieri lieti che gli riempivano la mente, rilassato nonostante l'intorpidimento dovuto al Siero e una potenziale catastrofe fuori dal rifugio della Resistenza.

Alessio lo osservò ricadere nel sonno, continuando ad accarezzargli la guancia con movimenti circolari dei polpastrelli sulla sua pelle gelida.

Probabilmente, sarebbe andato avanti per il resto della notte a farlo se la voce timorosa di Madh non lo avesse richiamato. «Alex, uhm... Posso parlarti un attimo?».

Si voltò, notando il ragazzo affiancato da Lorenzo – seriamente, quei due si separavano mai?

Così si alzò, lentamente, cercando di non provocare rumori e si avvicinò loro, incrociando le braccia sul petto. «Che succede?».

Madh esitò, scambiandosi qualche sguardo con il compagno lì vicino che intanto lo incoraggiò con «Avanti, diglielo».

Alessio sbuffò, spazientito. «Dirmi cosa?».

«Le telecamere».

«Sì?».

«Sì, ecco, sono – beh, sono rimaste spente meno tempo del previsto».

«Quanto?».

«Non abbastanza per nascondere la vostra – la vostra entrata nei Laboratori. Davvero, io... Insomma, ci ho provato, ma ho solo un portatile, okay? Loro hanno un sistema informatico ben più avanzato».

«Ha fatto del suo meglio» commentò Lorenzo. «Davvero, è stato bravissimo».

L'ex Guardia tremò appena e una parte di sé avrebbe voluto dar di matto. L'altra, invece, era decisamente più calma. Qualcuno, fisicamente, li aveva visti, avevano notato la loro presenza ed era ben consapevole che non sarebbe passato molto prima che facessero rapporto e dessero inizio ad una vera e propria caccia alla Resistenza. Lo aveva messo in conto nell'esatto momento in cui aveva messo piede nell'Isolamento senza alcuna autorizzazione. «Va bene» commentò, allora.

Madh sgranò gli occhi. «V-va bene?» balbettò. «Alex, vi hanno visti. Hanno prove visive, non passerà molto prima che––».

«Cosa? Che scatti un mandato di cattura? Lo so. So come funziona». Alessio si fece serio, nonostante l'espressione dei due che aveva davanti si fosse sconvolta ed entrambi lo stavano fissando con la bocca spalancata.

«Quando verranno, non ci troveranno».

 

* * *

 

 

«Non vi costringo a seguirmi».

La voce di Alessio riecheggiò nel grande sotterraneo, mentre gli occhi di tutta la Resistenza gli erano puntati addosso, compresi quelli azzurri di Gennaro che gli stava accanto con addosso un maglione di almeno due taglie più grande. Lo fissava dal basso, torturandosi il labbro inferiore tra i denti.

«So che è pericoloso» il discorso proseguì «quindi la scelta è vostra, davvero. Loro non sanno di voi, potrete continuare a vivere ad Utopia senza alcun problema se volete».

«Sì, e recitare la parte dei perfetti burattini» commentò Federico, scuotendo ripetutamente la testa. Michael, al suo fianco, gli mise una mano sulla spalla. «Ci stai chiedendo tanto, Alex» disse poi.

«Lo so, rischiamo tanto. Potremmo venire catturati, portati alle Prigioni, ma – ma credo ne valga la pena. Io devo farlo, devo andar via da qui. Io, Genn, Davide e Giò e lei». Alessio indicò Elisa, ancora non aveva imparato il suo nome – era pessimo con quello. «Sicuramente ci avranno schedati come Contagiati e avranno fatto partire una caccia all'uomo. Verremo presi, presto o tardi, se non spariamo dalla circolazione. Voi no, siete ancora nell'ombra e potete scegliere. _Voglio_ che voi scegliate cosa fare, non farò alcuna pressione». Fece scorrere lo sguardo sui volti dei compagni. Avrebbe tanto voluto essere in grado di leggere le loro espressioni alla perfezione, ma tutto ciò che riusciva a carpire era ansia, tensione e vari tentennamenti.

Fu sul punto di aggiungere qualcosa relativo al fatto che lo avessero eletto come capo per un motivo preciso e che, quindi, poteva sostenere il peso di decisioni del genere, ma una presa per nulla forte si instaurò sul suo polso e riconobbe da subito il tocco delicato di Gennaro che lo trascinò lontano dal gruppo, in modo che nessuno sentisse – tanto si persero tutti in un chiacchiericcio incomprensibile.

«Che ti salta in testa?!» sbottò il biondo.

Alessio aggrottò le sopracciglia, perplesso. «Quel che è _giusto_ , Genn». Lo citò _quasi_ inconsapevolmente. «È quel che volevi, no?».

«Lo era. Alex, lo era, ma... Li condanni tutti all'Isolamento o alle Prigioni o – o alla morte».

«Non li sto obbligando, l'ho ripetuto un'infinità di volte, ma noi... Pensi che non ci troveranno? È solo questione di tempo».

Gennaro serrò la mascella e, senza che se ne rendesse conto, i propri occhi si erano fatti lucidi. Non pianse, non arrivò a tanto, ma ci andò abbastanza vicino da permettere all'altro di accorgersene e sussurrare: «Che hai?».

Si passò una mano sul viso, distratto. «So ciò di cui sono capaci» biascicò. «Quello che hanno fatto a me non è nulla in confronto alle cose che ho visto e sentito. Ho – ho ancora le loro urla nelle orecchie e vedo i volti di persone che sono state trascinate via di fronte a me ogni volta che abbasso le palpebre. N-non... Non voglio accada qualcosa del genere a qualcuno di voi, a – a te. Non lo voglio». Aveva preso a singhiozzare.

Il moro, allora, posò entrambe le mani ai lati del suo volto e gli accarezzò le guance con i pollici. «È per questo che dobbiamo andare via» sussurrò. «C'è qualcosa oltre le mura di Utopia ed è sicuramente meglio di restare intrappolati qui. E io lo desidero, Genn. Lo desidero un nuovo mondo, il _nostro_ mondo». Fece una breve pausa e si sporse nella direzione dell'altro ragazzo così da poterlo baciare delicatamente sulle labbra. «Un posto in cui posso fare _questo_ senza paura» sospirò, ancora sulla bocca «dove posso stringerti a me senza doverci nascondere sotto terra».

Gennaro si lasciò scappare un lamento a celare l'ennesimo singhiozzo e si aggrappò alla maglietta del compagno all'altezza del suo petto. Aveva paura e non era in grado di nasconderlo, non più. «Che...» disse, con un fil di voce. «Che fine ha fatto l'Alex che “ _le emozioni_ _sono sopravvalutate_ ”?».

«Quella era una versione piuttosto pessima che si limitava a _sopravvivere_ ». Alessio lasciò scorrere i polpastrelli sul suo collo sottile e lasciò che le loro fronti si posassero l'una contro l'altra. «Credo di aver iniziato ad _esistere_ solo dal giorno in cui ti ho incontrato».

Furono quelle parole a spingere il biondo a far ricongiungere le loro labbra, a baciarlo con urgenza, come se fosse a corto d'ossigeno e potesse ottenerlo solo in tal modo. Percepì il proprio petto tremare, il cuore battere così forte da rischiare di esplodergli e un formicolio allo stomaco dolorosamente piacevole. Quando si distaccò, unicamente per riprendere fiato, lo fissò per attimi che parvero interminabili, chiusi in una bolla tutta loro dove la voce dei membri della Resistenza era lontana.

«Ti fidi di me?» sussurrò Alessio. Gennaro non rispose a parole; annuì e basta perché realizzò che, se era con lui, avrebbe davvero potuto affrontare tutto, anche quella fuga pericolosa e dall'esito incerto.

 


	3. III.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pensò di essere morto.
> 
> Non che sapesse quali sensazioni avvertissero coloro il cui cuore cessava di battere, ma, davvero, non si aspettava di riaprire gli occhi e scoprirsi a respirare ancora, seppur, col senno di poi, forse sarebbe stato meglio morire.

Gennaro aveva provato tante volte a delineare un ritratto perfetto di chiunque fosse al potere, perlomeno per possedere un volto a cui indirizzare il proprio odio; non c'era mai riuscito, però, probabilmente perché l'entità al comando del Sistema era formata da molteplici individui che controllavano la popolazione come fosse un insieme di tanti burattini.

Nemmeno Alessio ne era a conoscenza. Come Guardia, aveva qualche maggior privilegio rispetto ad un comune civile – per esempio, spesso aveva ricevuto ordini direttamente dai piani alti, ma sempre e solo vocali e mai con lo stesso tono, quindi aveva dedotto che, sì, al governo c'erano più persone.

A lui, tuttavia, non faceva molta differenza: ormai si era messo in testa l'idea di abbandonare la città e non avrebbe cambiato obiettivo, indipendentemente dal fatto che avrebbe dovuto affrontare un esercito o qualcosa di nettamente più piccolo. Era motivato, in maniera un po' troppo eccessiva, forse, in compagnia di Giovanni che non vedeva l'ora di abbattere le mura e mandare letteralmente a quel paese Utopia e le sue imposizioni restrittive e innaturali.

Madh e Lorenzo, ogni tanto, li supportavano, ma non si facevano mancare vari tentennamenti e le occhiate che si scambiavano continuamente ne erano una prova evidente.

Il resto del gruppo era ancora più restio; Federico aveva iniziato a soffrire di crisi di panico e Michael tentava di calmarlo al meglio che poteva.

La fuga si sarebbe svolta quella sera, celata nel buio. Grazie a ricerche accurate – seppur fatte di fretta perchè il tempo era davvero avverso – erano riusciti a scoprire un passaggio sotterraneo, sempre tramite le fogne (per la gioia di Giovanni, probabilmente) che li avrebbe condotti ad un varco oltre la recinzione di cemento che racchiudeva la città, poco dopo la discarica. Era la parte di Utopia meno controllata e soggetta a intralci.

Non avevano un piano per ciò che sarebbe accaduto da quel momento in poi, eppure erano ben consapevoli che persino il deserto sarebbe stato migliore di quella condizione scomoda e priva di senso.

Il più in ansia – nemmeno a dirlo – era Gennaro. Si sentiva addosso un peso quasi opprimente, all'altezza del petto, probabilmente derivante dalla consapevolezza di esser stato la scintilla che aveva innescato tutto quello che stava avvenendo e un po' aveva paura.

Scappare avrebbe potuto portarli verso un destino migliore, se ogni cosa fosse andata liscia, sì, lo sapeva; ma era ben conscio dei rischi, delle conseguenze, dell'ipotesi che magari fuori dalla città sarebbero morti di stenti entro un breve periodo. Esistevano mille _se_ e _ma_ dentro al proprio cervello che non era in grado di scacciarli via.

Continuava a mordersi insistentemente il labbro inferiore, mentre osserva i compagni racimolare i pochi effetti personali che possedevano, pronti a compiere il passo che avrebbe completamente stravolto la vita di ciascuno di loro.

Gennaro, a parte i libri – e Alessio, ovviamente – non aveva nulla e aveva già raccolto e chiuso in un pezzo di stoffa, arrangiato a borsa, i volumi a cui era più legato, insieme a qualche cambio di vestiti per i giorni a venire. E allora se ne stava semplicemente fermo, in piedi, stretto nelle spalle, tremando appena, permettendo ai mille pensieri di corrodergli anche l'anima e di––

«Ehi». La voce calda di Alessio lo portò a sospirare e non occorse girarsi né muoversi per ritrovarsi il suo ampio torace premuto contro la propria schiena e le sue braccia ad avvolgerlo quasi completamente. «Sei pronto?».

Il biondo annuì distratto, prima di voltarsi senza mai interrompere il contatto che li univa. Poggiò le mani sulle sue spalle e si alzò sulla punta dei piedi per depositare un bacio fugace sulla punta del suo naso. «Siamo» mormorò e probabilmente Alessio intuì si stesse riferendo a lui e il resto del gruppo.

Gennaro era più propenso al “ _io e te_ ”. «Alex?» biascicò poco dopo.

«Mh?».

«Quando saremo fuori, voglio... _Vorrei_ – vorrei fare l'amore con te». Parlò con fare incerto, trattenendo il fiato; sotto lo sguardo dell'altro che, intanto, aveva sollevato un sopracciglio, aggiunse: «Come ho letto nei miei romanzi, donarti me stesso, unirci in un solo essere. Se – se lo desideri anche tu, ovviamente, io non... Non ti obbligo, non––».

Alessio spezzò la frase posando le proprie labbra sulle sue, stringendogli piano il viso tra le mani, accarezzandogli delicatamente le guance come avesse paura di esercitare troppa pressione e farlo frantumare. Avrebbe voluto sciogliersi in quel semplice gesto, farlo durare per sempre se solo fosse stato possibile e gli succedeva ogni qualvolta che si baciavano – oltre che, semplicemente, sfiorarsi. Il tempo si fermava, il mondo prendeva a muoversi a rallentatore e lui––

_Sbang._

Un rumore sordo e acuto gli riempì le orecchie e, poco dopo, tutto il sotterraneo si popolò di urla, di suoni di sirene impazzite. Dovette strizzare gli occhi più volte per realizzare ciò che stava accadendo.

Se avesse potuto riassumere la situazione con un'unica parola, sarebbe stata _caos_.

Numerose Guardie avevano fatto irruzione nel rifugio della Resistenza. Vide i propri compagni correre verso quella che sapevano essere la via di fuga prevista nel piano; alcuni lo fecero inutilmente. Giovanni stava strattonando Tess per liberarla dalle grinfie di uno dei soldati, Mika aiutava Federico a rialzarsi dopo esser stato colpito in piena faccia, che grondava di sangue fresco. Tutti tentavano di non farsi prendere, ma erano in netto svantaggio numerico.

Alessio si sentì in dovere di fare qualcosa, di aiutarli perché... Beh, lui era il _capo_ , no?

Sì, avrebbe potuto scappare con facilità, dal momento che – successivamente all'aver atterrato un ex collega con un pugno ben assestato allo stomaco – la strada che portava all'uscita del luogo non era così lontana e Gennaro – probabilmente preso dalla paura – lo stava già tirando per un braccio per costringerlo ad andarsene da lì.

Il moro non ce la fece. Per quanto provasse il desiderio di seguirlo e basta, di lasciarsi quella confusione alle spalle, vedere gli altri in piena difficoltà lo bloccava. Così, rapido, gli prese il viso tra le mani, gli scostò i capelli e gli lasciò un delicato bacio sulla fronte. «Corri» mormorò.

Gennaro si affrettò a scuotere il capo e «No, no, no» gli uscì fuori dalla bocca; per nulla al mondo se ne sarebbe andato senza di lui, ma ormai il compagno aveva già deciso.

Alessio lo spinse letteralmente tra le braccia di Davide e «Portalo via!» comandò. Non si premurò di accettarsi che l'amico eseguisse effettivamente tale ordine – era sicuro lo avrebbe fatto.

Poi si girò e si occupò di ciò che spetta ad un capo.

Era sempre stato bravo negli scontri corpo a corpo, il migliore della propria classe di Addestramento, una delle Guardie più efficienti sul campo. Nessuno sapeva tenergli mai effettivamente testa e questo senza neanche essere armato.

Camminò impavido tra quel caos, scontrandosi ripetutamente con quelli che, ormai, poteva considerare i nemici. Si abbassò di scatto quando uno di loro cercò di assalirlo al collo con il manganello elettrificato e, nel farlo, lo colpì ala gamba con un piede, nella piega del ginocchio. Il soldato si ritrovò piegato in avanti e Alessio ne approfittò per tramortirlo con il gomito in mezzo alle scapole. Lo fece ricadere a terra, stordito. Gli mollò un ultimo calcio sul viso e riuscì a sottrargli l'arma, la stessa che usò per stordire l'uomo che stava trascinando via Tess. Coprì la fuga di quest'ultima, insieme a Giovanni che a stento si reggeva in piedi, e sarebbe andato avanti a tirar pugni e a scalciare e a urlare dalla frustrazione affinché tutti si mettessero in salvo.

Lo avrebbe fatto, davvero.

Però le Guardie erano troppe e lui uno solo.

Percepì una forte scossa corrergli lungo la schiena proprio quando aveva il braccio alzato, pronto ad avventarsi sul viso di un nuovo soldato. Gli arti gli si intorpidirono in una frazione di secondo e Alessio ricadde sul pavimento di cemento, incapace di muoversi. L'ultima cosa che vide fu il volto di Lorenzo, a pochi passi da dove si trovava, nelle stesse identiche condizioni.

Sospirò un «Mi dispiace» e poi le palpebre gli calarono.

 

* * *

 

 

Pensò di essere morto.

Non che sapesse quali sensazioni avvertissero coloro il cui cuore cessava di battere, ma, davvero, non si aspettava di riaprire gli occhi e scoprirsi a respirare ancora, seppur, col senno di poi, forse sarebbe stato meglio morire.

Alessio si ritrovò disteso su uno di quei lettini che riconobbe appartenere all'Isolamento – era ovvio lo avessero portato lì. Conservava ancora i propri vestiti, però – che avessero finito i camici?

I polsi erano legati, così come le caviglie e, benché fosse forte, non vi era maniera di liberarsi e fuggire. Si guardò attorno, dedito a scrutare ogni dettaglio di quella stanza dalle pareti bianche e troppo luminose per cercare di scorgere qualsiasi cosa potesse essergli di aiuto.

Però niente, non c'era nulla.

Dentro quella stanza c'erano soltanto lui e Lorenzo, anch'egli immobilizzato nella medesima maniera e ancora il stato di incoscienza.

Non aveva idea di quanti della Resistenza avessero catturato, quanti fossero riusciti a scappare. Sperò di averne messo in salvo la maggioranza. Per quel che gli concerneva, Gennaro era al sicuro, probabilmente oltre le mura di Utopia ed era ciò che più importava.

Avrebbero potuto anche torturarlo, ucciderlo o farlo marcire nelle Prigioni, sarebbe andato bene.

Si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro, fissando il soffitto con quei neon che gli annebbiarono la vista per qualche secondo. Fu strano pensare a quante volte fosse passato davanti a quelle stesse stanze, guardando di sfuggita i Contagiati costretti su quei letti e mai aveva considerato l'ipotesi di essere uno di loro.

Non trascorse molto tempo prima che, nella sala, facesse ingresso qualcuno. Alessio riuscì a sollevare quel che bastava il capo per scorgere tre figure presenziare di fronte alla porta di vetro. Due di esse le riconobbe come Guardie, non aveva idea di come si chiamassero, ma la divisa era abbastanza eloquente. L'altra, una donna dai lunghi capelli castani raccolti in un raffinato chignon basso, indossava un lungo camice bianco e, evidentemente, doveva appartenere alla categoria dei Medici.

«Ma guarda chi abbiamo qui» fu la prima cosa che le venne fuori dalla bocca e la sua voce risultò squillante e penetrante. Poi sorrise, in maniera macabra, scoprendo i denti bianchi messi in risalto dal rossetto porpora che le copriva le labbra. «Matricola _981995_ , Alessio Iodice. Il soldato perfetto che si svela essere un Contagiato e un piccolo ribelle impertinente».

Al ragazzo venne quasi da ridere. Trovò irritante il tono autoritario e fermo che la donna usò e scosse ripetutamente il capo. Se doveva ucciderlo sarebbe stato meglio lo avesse fatto in fretta perché non aveva voglia di sorbirsi un discorso sul tradimento del Sistema e su quanto ciò fosse disonorevole.

«La facciamo finita?» esclamò allora. «Mi iniettate qualche vostro Siero adesso? Sto aspettando, sbizzarritevi. Magari quello della paralisi o – oh, ne esiste uno che rende sordo? Sarebbe fantastico». Non seppe da dove esattamente prese tutta quella sfacciataggine, ma gli costò il pizzicare e il bruciore di una scossa elettrica che partì dal polpaccio e veloce risalì su per la schiena, provocata da una delle Guardie che, evidentemente, aveva abbassato la tensione dell'arma che ancora reggeva in mano visto che non lo portò a perdere i sensi.

Alessio strizzò gli occhi e serrò la mascella per trattenersi dal cacciare un urlo. Il Medico, intanto, gli si avvicinò e solo allora scorse appuntato al camice una targhetta metallica dove spiccava il nome Victoria – e nemmeno sapeva che i Medici portassero delle targhette, forse non ci aveva mai fatto davvero caso.

La donna aveva ormai il viso alla stessa altezza di quello del moro che la vide allargare il sorriso e percepì, poi, le sue dita a tirargli piano i capelli. «Ci sono voluti secoli per raggiungere questo obiettivo» la sentì sibilare a pochi centimetri dal proprio orecchio. «Una società perfetta dove tutti sono uguali, dove tutto funziona, dove non ci sono né guerre né violenza. Ed ogni cosa continuerebbe davvero a filare liscia se esseri come _voi_ non creassero problemi con le vostre _stupide_ emozioni».

Victoria mollò la presa e mosse qualche passo indietro, verso un angolo della stanza che Alessio non riuscì a scorgere. Non fu in grado di osservare che cosa stesse facendo e rinunciò l'idea di sollevare di più la testa per tentare di vedere meglio – tanto gli dava addirittura le spalle. La sua voce, tuttavia, era ancora squillante nell'ambiente: «Sai che i più grandi conflitti che l'umanità ha affrontato sono nati proprio a causa delle emozioni e ciò che ne deriva? Pulsioni malsane ed errate come il desiderio di potere, la voglia di vendetta per un torto subito, l'odio insensato e non giustificato verso altri individui. È stupido, non trovi? Non è più semplice spegnere tutto come fosse un interruttore?».

Rientrò nel proprio campo visivo solo allora, accanto al letto sul quale era riverso Lorenzo, con dei guanti bianchi a ricoprirle le mani e una siringa piena tra le dita.

Alessio riconobbe il colore del siero all'interno di essa, un liquido nero e lucido e... In realtà gli sarebbe piaciuto non saperlo, sarebbe stato più facile. Si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo poiché ben cosciente di ciò che stava per accadere.

«Io non sono a favore della violenza, Iodice» disse ancora Victoria, mentre infilava piano l'ago nel braccio del Contagiato ancora incosciente che aveva davanti. «Sono per l'ordine, la disciplina. Ci tengo che la Società funzioni e che lo faccia bene e se, per farlo, devo eliminare gli elementi che la danneggiano, beh...». Lasciò per un attimo la frase in sospeso, spingendo sulla siringa e rilasciando il siero nel corpo di Lorenzo. Quest'ultimo ebbe uno spasmo e, rapidamente, la sua pelle si riempì di tante nervature scure partendo dal foro provocato dall'ago ed espandendosi via via su tutto l'arto.

Una manciata di secondi passò prima il ragazzo rilasciasse un lungo sospiro e il silenzio calasse su di lui, mentre gli organi interni cessavano di funzionare e il cuore si arrendeva.

Alessio socchiuse le palpebre e percepì chiaramente una calda lacrima scivolargli lungo la tempia. Si sentì del tutto impotente, inutile, sebbene neppure volendolo avrebbe potuto compiere qualcosa data l'immobilità. Conosceva il modo in cui il Siero della Morte funzionava: portava l'organismo a consumarsi rapidamente dall'interno e provocava atroci sofferenze. Lo aveva visto usare in tante occasioni e ne era sempre stato impassibile.

In quell'occasione, ovviamente, fu diverso. Ringraziò soltanto che Lorenzo non fosse cosciente. Gli dispiaceva e avrebbe voluto urlare, dir loro di smetterla, gridare quanto fosse privo di senso spezzare una vita umana in tal modo solo per aver ritenuto un individuo _non perfetto._

Rimase in silenzio, però, consapevole che tanto nessuno avrebbe mai udito la propria voce, non nel luogo in cui si trovava.

E pensò al fatto che sarebbe toccato a lui di lì a poco e... E non avrebbe più rivisto Gennaro e, a ragionarci, avrebbe voluto riavvolgere il tempo per dirgli che non dovevano aspettare per fare l'amore insieme, che avrebbero dovuto già compiere quell'atto, tante e tante volte, unirsi e non lasciarsi mai – _mai_ – nemmeno per un secondo. E invece non c'era più tempo.

Sarebbe morto con il rimpianto di non avergli donato completamente sé stesso.

Forse era la parte che più faceva male.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, Victoria era in piedi accanto a sé. Deglutì rumorosamente e cercò di non fare incontrare i loro sguardi. Del resto, si trovava al cospetto di un'assassina – ed era la definizione esatta, comunque lei avesse voluto metterla.

La donna sbuffò, spazientita. «Per lui era troppo tardi» esclamò, facendo cenno al corpo ormai privo di vita di Lorenzo, adagiato malamente sul lettino. «Non sarebbe resistito un giorno alle Prigioni, gli abbiamo fatto un favore. Tu, d'altro canto––». Gli prese il mento tra il pollice e l'indice e lo costrinse a voltarsi e guardarla. «Conto molto su di te» sibilò ed Alessio desiderò sputarle in faccia.

Una delle Guardie le passò un'altra siringa, ma quella volta il ragazzo non fu in grado di carpire il colore del contenuto perché lei gli teneva il capo fermo, costretto a fissarla nei grandi occhi marroni incorniciati da folte ciglia.

«Questo può avere due effetti, Iodice» sibilò Victoria «farti fare la fine del tuo amichetto laggiù oppure...».

Quella frase restò in sospeso. Alessio non udì ulteriori parole, sentì solamente il lungo ago conficcarsi nel proprio avambraccio e provocargli un'acuta fitta di bruciore e dolore.

E poi...

 

* * *

 

 

«Genn! Genn, no!».

Le braccia di Giovanni lo tenevano stretto e gli impedivano di muoversi, per quanto Gennaro tentasse di divincolarsi. Continuava a fissare in direzione di Utopia, l'unica lontana fonte di luce in quella notte priva di luna. Voleva correre, rientrare in città ed era assurdo perché finalmente era fuori dalle mura e avrebbe potuto avere quella vita che da sempre aveva sognato.

Il punto era che, senza Alessio, non aveva senso.

«Lasciami!» urlò e Giovanni lo accontentò probabilmente per esasperazione – tanto avrebbe potuto fermarlo con facilità se avesse provato di nuovo a muoversi.

Il biondo rischiò di inciampare nei propri piedi, mentre si scostava – distratto – i capelli che gli si erano incollati alla fronte e scrutava le persone della Resistenza che erano riuscite a fuggire. C'era Giovanni – ovviamente – e Davide, Tess, Madh, Federico, Michael e l'ultima arrivata, Elisa.

Meno della metà, era un totale fallimento.

«Dobbiamo tornare indietro» esclamò. Il tono di voce che usò fu spezzato e rotto e dubitò di essere credibile a dare ordini. Sul volto dei compagni, tuttavia, non scorse lo stesso impulso di rientrare dentro quella trappola di cemento. Abbassarono o distolsero tutti lo sguardo, ignorandolo.

«Che _cazzo_ vi prende?» sbraitò allora ed era la prima volta che usufruiva di un linguaggio così scurrile. Allargò le braccia, esasperato. «Ci sono i nostri _amici_ là dentro e voi non volete fare niente? Scappate come dei perfetti codardi?».

«Genn, non possiamo» fu Davide a parlare, probabilmente dando vita ai pensieri di ogni membro presente. «Se torniamo ad Utopia, catturano anche noi, sarebbe inutile».

«Ha ragione» lo appoggiò Michael «dovremmo andare avanti e non guardarci alle spalle».

Gennaro avrebbe voluto prendere a pugni ognuno di loro – non che ne fosse davvero capace, no; era pienamente convinto che persino Tess avrebbe potuto stenderlo senza neanche sforzarsi. Si aspettava che fossero quantomeno coraggiosi e di buon cuore, tanto da rischiare la propria vita per permettere davvero a _tutti_ di fuggire – magari anche solo da parte di Elisa perché, dannazione, Alex l'aveva salvata senza pensarci due volte; invece stavano lasciando indietro gran parte di quel gruppo che credeva solido e quasi gli venne da piangere quando lo realizzò.

Scosse ripetutamente il capo, deluso dalla situazione che si era creata. «Fanculo» biascicò «io torno lì».

«Non essere stupido» lo riprese Giovanni. «Finirai per farti ammazzare o peggio».

Gennaro si morse talmente forte il labbro inferiore da rischiare di farlo sanguinare. «C'è Alex» sussurrò e fu pressappoco sicuro che i propri occhi si fossero fatti lucidi. «Non posso lasciare Alex là dentro. Torno indietro con o senza di voi».

A tal punto, a quella disperata richiesta, si aspettò una reazione opposta a ciò che aveva ottenuto poco prima. Invece niente, non ci ricavò nulla di diverso se non ulteriori silenzi e sguardi assenti. Si arrese, allora, perché altro non poteva fare. Aveva già il proprio obiettivo ben fisso in testa e non si sarebbe distolto da esso.

Strappò via dalle mani di Giovanni il manganello elettrificato che reggeva, di malo modo e l'altro glielo lasciò fare. Mosse qualche passo indietro, distratto, controllando che nessuno osasse bloccarlo. Ma i compagni, coloro che riteneva la famiglia che non aveva mai avuto, lo lasciarono semplicemente andare.

Gennaro si voltò e ormai stava piangendo, a testa bassa, per una serie infinita di motivi, per il fatto di aver appena perso davvero tutto, per l'ipotesi che Alessio avrebbe potuto già essere morto e che lui stava andando incontro allo stesso infausto destino.

Camminò rapido finché un «Genn» non riecheggiò alle proprie spalle. Si fermò, senza girarsi, sollevando appena il capo per ritrovarsi di fronte Madh. «Vengo con te» esclamò quest'ultimo.

«Sei sicuro?». Glielo domandò per circostanza.

«Sì. Sì, sono sicuro».

Gennaro annuì più volte, passandosi una mano sul viso e sperando che gli occhi rossi non lo tradissero troppo. Del resto, poi, era buio e che l'altro lo vedesse piangere era soltanto un dettaglio. Non osò guardare verso la parte rimanente della Resistenza, dietro di loro. «Andiamo» mormorò solo e, in compagnia di Madh, si diresse di nuovo verso Utopia.

 

* * *

 

 

La città pareva non essere più la stessa.

Tutti erano abituati all'ordine perenne nelle strade, al silenzio – soprattutto se passato il coprifuoco – quindi vedere quell'ammasso di Guardie sui marciapiedi, persone che venivano scortate all'interno delle proprie case e altre – Contagiati – trascinate via tra le urla fu alquanto strano.

A quanto pareva, chiunque fosse a capo del Sistema aveva ordinato un controllo massiccio che era partito dallo stanare la Resistenza e trovare ogni individuo immune, chiunque su cui ci fosse anche solo un piccolissimo sospetto.

A Gennaro parve che il proprio cuore si fosse fermato ad osservare determinate scene perché avrebbe voluto aiutare e salvare la gente su cui pendeva un enorme condanna, ma non poteva e ciò lo lacerava profondamente. Per sua fortuna, Madh era lì con lui e un po' gli servì per restare lucido, per muoversi fino a raggiungere il palazzo dell'Isolamento.

All'interno dell'edificio – dopo essere entrati in esso di soppiatto – la situazione era ben più calma, ma non per questo meno rischiosa.

I corridoi, al buio, risultavano inquietanti e claustrofobici. Si muovevano quasi a tentoni, posando le dita sulle pareti ruvide e tendendo le orecchie, allerta, dediti a captare qualsivoglia rumore da parte di terzi.

Nessuno dei due era bravo in missioni del genere, erano sempre stati più dalla parte della mente e non del braccio; tuttavia, nessuno dei due si sarebbe tirato indietro allora per mancanza di coraggio e Gennaro, di ciò, era lontanamente contento poiché certo che, da solo, non sarebbe neppure riuscito a scavalcare nuovamente i muri di Utopia.

Madh, in fin dei conti, era un tipo in gamba, più deciso rispetto al biondo, coi sensi, forse, più reattivi e non fu un caso che fu proprio lui il primo ad accorgersi di quella Guardia sul loro cammino.

Fu strano perché si erano preparati – più o meno – ad ogni eventualità, ma non al fatto che quest'ultima possedesse una pistola.

Su carta – e come ripetuto più volte da Alessio – le Guardie non avevano accesso ad armi propense al nuocere. Probabilmente, però, il Sistema si sentiva così minacciato dalla Resistenza e dall'eventualità che i Contagiati fossero sempre di più da abbandonare ogni principio contro la violenza e mettere nelle mani dei loro funzionari militari qualcosa che avrebbe potuto facilmente ferire o uccidere.

Gennaro ne era terrorizzato: con le braccia alzate e la propria arma ben più innocua ormai riversa a terra dopo averla fatta fragorosamente cadere, continuava a fissare la canna della pistola tra le mani della Guardia, una ragazza dal fisico ben più imponente e forte rispetto al proprio, che lo fissava con un ghigno stampato in faccia. Era buffo considerare che reggeva la vita dei due immuni per un filo e le sarebbe bastato un piccolo movimento dell'indice sul grilletto per annientarli.

Per un momento, in quel corridoio lungo, buio e deserto, si udirono soltanto i rumori dei loro respiri affannati. Gennaro contò ogni secondo; desiderava che tutto finisse in fretta, in qualunque modo, altrimenti sarebbe svenuto, se lo sentiva. Madh insisteva a lanciargli delle occhiate che avrebbero dovuto essere eloquenti, come se solo attraverso lo sguardo lo stesse spingendo a far qualcosa, magari a disarmarla, ma lui come poteva? Non aveva idea di come si facesse, come si agisse; nemmeno una scarica di adrenalina lo avrebbe aiutato, non aveva mai combattuto corpo a corpo e, _dannazione_ , il manganello gli era scivolato stupidamente via dalle dita prima che avesse occasione di usufruirne.

L'altro ragazzo parve capirlo, intuì che il biondo non si sarebbe mosso, che era paralizzato dalla paura e, quando vide la Guardia scostare lenta le dita, non esitò a gettarsi addosso a quel braccio teso, deviare la traiettoria dell'arma da fuoco, con gesti meccanici, a scatti perché neppure lui aveva precedenti nella lotta. Però fece del suo meglio nello scontro con quella ragazza possente.

Gennaro si appiattì contro la parete, mordendosi forte il labbro inferiore e strizzando gli occhi, con addosso la consapevolezza che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa, magari abbassarsi, recuperare il manganello e stordire il nemico; ma non ci riusciva, accidenti, era bloccato.

Sussultò quando udii due tonfi riecheggiare nell'ambiente, rumori sordi che, per un attimo, gli diedero la sensazione di essere morto. Non osò ancora sollevare le palpebre e un terzo botto gli raggiunse le orecchie.

Soltanto allora, con il cuore che gli batteva incredibilmente forte nel petto tanto che avrebbe potuto sbalzargli fuori dal torace e rotolare sul pavimento, riprese coscienza di sé stesso.

La scena che gli si parò davanti, tuttavia, generò in lui il desiderio di tornare a vedere soltanto nero. La Guardia era accasciata a terra, in posizione prona, e un liquido rosso si stava espandendo lento tutt'intorno alla sua figura. Appena di fianco, Madh stava in ginocchio, piegato in avanti e il capo abbassato.

Gennaro non esitò a precipitarsi da lui e, non appena gli fu vicino, con orrore realizzò la presenza massiccia di sangue sul suo addome che, certamente, non apparteneva al nemico appena abbattuto. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa di coerente, ma nulla gli venne fuori di bocca. Resse l'amico e lo guidò fino sedersi lentamente con la schiena appoggiata al muro; da solo, non sarebbe stato in grado di trasportarlo se non fosse riuscito a camminare. «Devo cercare aiuto» biascicò.

Madh rise, istericamente, frenandosi a causa di un lieve colpo di tosse che lo investì. «Non c'è nessuno» constatò ed era così. I compagni erano lontani e non sarebbero tornati. Probabilmente avevano già percorso qualche chilometro. «Prendi questa». Gli porse la pistola che aveva sottratto alla Guardia e che ora reggeva tra le dita.

Gennaro scosse ripetutamente il capo. «No» biascicò e, senza che se ne rendesse conto aveva iniziato – o ricominciato – a piangere. «No, io non – non la so usare, come... Non posso».

«Sì che puoi».

«No. Adesso tu aspetti qui e io... Io cerco aiuto e...».

«Le mie budella sono ovunque sul pavimento, Genn». Madh alzò appena il tono di voce, per quanto gli fosse possibile, poi mise letteralmente e di forza l'arma da fuoco tra le mani tremanti dell'altro ragazzo. «Puoi farcela, lo so».

«N-no, io––».

«Ascoltami e... Promettimi una cosa».

Gennaro sospirò sommessamente e tirò su col naso. «Cosa?».

« _Salvalo_ » sospirò Madh e singhiozzò appena. « _Lorenzo_. Lo so che... Che tu sei qui per Alex, so quanto sia importante per te ed è lo stesso valore che io do a lui».

Il biondo annuì più volte. Spesso li aveva osservati quei due, Madh e Lorenzo; gli sembrava facessero da specchio al rapporto tra sé ed Alex, parevano stare bene insieme e li aveva sempre visti appiccicati, con un sorriso perenne stampato in viso. Non li aveva mai notati scambiarsi qualche bacio, però, oppure stringersi la mano. Probabilmente vivevano di sguardi ed era lo stesso magico.

«Me lo prometti? Ti prego» lo sentì ancora dire e non poté che sussurrare un flebile «Sì. Sì, te lo prometto, lo porteremo fuori da qui».

Madh gli rivolse un sorriso stanco, ma sincero. Gli diede una delicata pacca sulla spalla e lo incoraggiò ad alzarsi, ignorando i palesi rifiuti che l'altro gli propinava. Aveva appurato che di lì a poco il proprio corpo si sarebbe arreso e sarebbe morto dissanguato. Cercò di donare le ultime forze a Gennaro perché, da quel momento in poi, sarebbe dipeso tutto da lui.

 


	4. V.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Ora puoi dirlo» sussurrò.
> 
> Non fu necessario specificare cosa, Alessio lo capì. Prima di parlare, tuttavia, avvicinò la bocca alla sua e lo baciò con dolcezza e calma per assaporare quell'attimo, per renderlo ancora più bello e indimenticabile.
> 
> Indimenticabile.

Aveva una pistola in mano e non aveva idea di come usarla, pienamente convinto del fatto che non sarebbe riuscito a premere il grilletto neppure in una situazione estrema; semplicemente non ne era in grado. Fare del male a qualcuno era una filosofia non gli era mai appartenuta, neppure se si trattava di una Guardia che voleva trascinarlo all'Isolamento o alle Prigioni.

Era capace di odiare e scagliare addosso alle persone parole acide, ma, fisicamente, non si sarebbe mai spinto oltre – o forse perché, dato il fisico minuto e gracile, gli sarebbe risultato impossibile.

Gennaro continuava a tremare, camminando lungo uno dei lunghi e bui corridoi dell'edificio dai muri bianchi e sussultava ad ogni crepitio udibile, anche se distante da dove si trovava.

Aveva ancora – inesorabilmente – davanti gli occhi l'immagine di Madh agonizzante e non riusciva a distogliersi da essa; un enorme peso gli attanagliava lo stomaco e si univa alla paura costante di fallire e non ritrovare più Alessio.

Si sentiva piccolo, insignificante e, nonostante il sonoro “ _puoi farcela_ ” udito dall'amico poco prima, lui era pressappoco certo che no, non ce l'avrebbe fatta, non da solo, non se avesse dovuto affrontare un esercito di Guardie e Medici.

Se solo i membri della Resistenza lo avessero seguito...

Ma non c'erano, lo avevano abbandonato – _li_ avevano abbandonati; si erano tirati indietro smettendo di rischiare, avevano preferito correre via senza voltarsi ed era la parte che più gli faceva rabbia perché Alessio, per loro, aveva combattuto e non aveva ottenuto niente in cambio.

Forse quello era un nuovo tipo di rabbia che si mescolava facilmente al rancore.

Gennaro si fermò all'improvviso premendo con la schiena contro una parete. Prese un respiro profondo e riconobbe l'ala della struttura in cui era finito: nei pressi dei Laboratori. Ovviamente, non aveva alcuna certezza che Alessio si trovasse lì, avrebbe potuto essere da tutt'altra parte.

Abbassò lo sguardo, fissando l'arma incastonata tra le dita. Posò l'indice sul grilletto, come se ciò potesse incentivarlo a premerlo in caso di necessità – in realtà non sapeva neanche quanti colpi fossero rimassi al suo interno.

Tese le orecchie per captare qualsivoglia rumore – dei passi, delle voci – ma non udì niente. Ciò lo convinse a svoltare l'angolo e proseguire; tuttavia, non appena lo fece, un a malapena percettibile battere di piedi sul pavimento lo paralizzò. Ebbe l'impulso di retrocedere, nascondersi e far passare chiunque lo stesse producendo – forse un Medico.

Riuscì a compiere solamente un passo indietro prima che una figura venisse illuminata dalle luci abbaglianti provenienti dall'interno dei Laboratori e, con estremo stupore, Gennaro vide Alessio di fronte a sé, sano e salvo, con nemmeno un graffio.

Un grosso sospiro di sollievo gli uscì di bocca e, allora, persino i grandi occhi azzurri sorrisero.

Gli corse incontro, scordandosi di essere ancora facilmente preda di altre Guardie e chiunque facesse parte del Sistema e di avere una pistola in mano; gli si buttò addosso, stringendolo e affondando il viso nel suo collo. «Sei qui» sussurrò «stai bene, sei qui».

A quel punto, normalmente, Alessio avrebbe ricambiato la stretta e Gennaro lo sapeva bene. Aveva imparato a conoscere a memoria i loro abbracci, ad analizzare e conservare ogni sensazione che da essi derivava, ad ascoltare i battiti accelerati del cuore dell'altro che si mescolavano facilmente ai propri.

Sapeva tutto.

Però non c'era niente.

«Alex...». Si distaccò piano e incrociare gli occhi scuri di Alessio, ormai ridotti ad una fessura. Fu deleterio perché non vi scorse nulla dentro: non c'era la scintilla che vedeva ogni volta o la premura che aveva preso a caratterizzare i suoi tratti. Era tutto scomparso, come se il tempo fosse stato riavvolto e non avesse davanti _il suo Alex_ , ma soltanto Alessio, una Guardia di Utopia.

Gennaro fu scosso da un violento tremore che partì dal centro del petto e la mano che aveva libera, automaticamente, andò a ricercare quella del compagno – fino a quel momento abbandonata lungo il fianco. Fece intrecciare le loro dita, nel gesto abitudinario che li aveva contraddistinti dal primo istante in cui si erano incontrati e pregò affinché ciò bastasse per riaverlo indietro, per far tornare la persona che lo aveva finalmente reso completo.

«Alex» ripete, con tono flebile « _Alex, ti prego_ ». Lo supplicò, certo che il proprio sguardo si fosse già inumidito di calde lacrime.

Alessio rimase immobile per qualche secondo, a scrutare quel viso angelico circondato da capelli biondi. Osservò le loro mani unite, poi; fece una smorfia e interruppe bruscamente il contatto. «Sei un Contagiato» sbottò «devo dare l'allarme».

Gennaro si sentì morire. Rimase immobile, mentre Alessio indietreggiava di qualche passo, pronto a richiamare l'esercito di Guardie che lo avrebbe inesorabilmente condotto in un lettino dei Laboratori o in una Cella.

L'istinto lo portò a impugnare più saldamente la pistola come prima non era accaduto. Aveva ancora le mani tremanti e un brivido gli scorse lungo la schiena; ciò nonostante, fu in grado di sollevare l'arma e puntarla dritta in direzione di Alessio.

«Per favore» biascicò «non farlo».

Ovviamente non avrebbe fatto fuoco, non ci sarebbe assolutamente riuscito.

Alessio ne fu sorpreso e serrò la mascella. «È per il tuo bene» disse, cauto «possiamo curarti».

Gennaro emise un gemito. “ _Curare_ ”, ecco cosa gli avevano fatto; gli avevano strappato via l'umanità, calpestata e gettata al vento. «No» replicò e cercò di mantenere un tono di voce saldo, ma ormai aveva iniziato a piangere e i singhiozzi furono inevitabili «non è per il mio bene, dannazione, e tu lo sai».

«Sì che lo è. I sentimenti ti danneggiano, ti consumano, ti annientano. _Noi_ possiamo eliminarli, starai meglio dopo, vedrai».

Gennaro trattenne il respiro e sussultò solo a sentir pronunciare quel _noi_ con naturalezza, il pronome che prima riguardava _loro_ – Alex e Genn – e che in quel momento venne ribaltato ad indicare una società meschina e corrotta. Fece una smorfia a nascondere la sofferenza che lo stava assalendo e nemmeno fu in grado di rendersi conto del modo in cui Alessio si era avvicinato; le sue mani si strinsero attorno ai propri polsi in una presa forte e vigorosa, tanto da fargli scivolare dalle dita la pistola che ricadde fragorosamente sul pavimento.

Si reputò terribilmente stupido a farsi disarmare in tal modo; era che lo sguardo di Alessio riusciva sempre a fargli crollare ogni barriera, tutte le difese, pur essendo vuoto e spento – semplicemente perché si trattava di Alessio e si sarebbe lasciato ammazzare da lui piuttosto che anche solo pensare di ferirlo in qualche modo; era la sua forza, ma contemporaneamente il suo punto debole, se mai ciò fosse stato possibile.

In un momento in cui il tempo pareva essersi congelato, tre Guardie sopraggiunsero; Gennaro le notò nella penombra, pronte a portarlo via e incatenarlo ad un letto. Cercò ancora una volta gli occhi del compagno, sperando di trovarci qualcosa dentro all'improvviso, che tornasse ad essere quel ragazzo che, _forse_ , amava – ma non lo sapeva, non aveva idea di come ci si sentisse ad essere innamorati. Di nuovo niente, venne strattonato in malo modo da Alessio e lui nemmeno urlò; tentò di dimenarsi per un istante soltanto, poi si arrese.

Si sarebbe lasciato prendere e torturare, iniettare ogni tipo di Siero perché era sicuro che tal dolore sarebbe stato di minore entità rispetto alla sofferenza che lo stava dilaniando per la consapevolezza di aver perso un pezzo della propria anima.

Compì un solo passo, strascicando i piedi sulle mattonelle e un tonfo sordo rimbombò del corridoio. Gennaro spalancò gli occhi e vide le Guardie crollare a terra; dietro di loro apparvero Giovanni e Davide con in mano i loro manganelli e un'espressione molto più sicura del solito stampata in faccia – perché no, non si era trattato di una scarica di adrenalina.

Sorrise in automatico: erano tornati indietro.

La reazione di Alessio, come prevedibile, fu diversa e il ragazzo, mollata la presa sui polsi di Gennaro, fu in procinto di scagliarsi contro i due nuovi arrivati, ma fu bloccato prima da un picchiettio di tacchi sul pavimento.

«Ma guarda chi abbiamo qui». La voce acuta precedette la comparsa di Victoria, dall'altra parte del corridoio.

Gennaro, nel frattempo, affiancò gli altri membri della Resistenza. Balenò in testa a tutti e tre di darsi alla fuga; tuttavia, ad accompagnare la donna vi erano ulteriori Guardie e la differenza numerica, in quel caso, era davvero troppo netta per tentare di fuggire, perlomeno così d'improvviso senza avere lontanamente un piano.

Alessio, invece, si schierò dalla parte del Sistema, assumendo una postura rigida e autoritaria con i pugni stretti e il petto infuori. «Sono Contagiati» informò.

Sul viso di Victoria si allargò un sorriso inquietante e posò entrambe le mani sui fianchi. «A quello possiamo rimediare, giusto?» annunciò.

Gennaro strinse d'istinto un braccio di Giovanni che tentò di rassicurarlo con lo sguardo – inutilmente perché continuare a vedere Alessio non essere più Alessio era un supplizio infinito e senza tregua.

«Allora, vogliamo procedere?».

 

* * *

 

 

Avevano provato a scappare.

Certo che lo avevano fatto, sarebbe stato stupido restare semplicemente immobili. Gennaro non voleva: non che non desiderasse mettersi in salvo, però avrebbe dovuto andar via senza Alessio e, allora, che senso avrebbe avuto?

Era uno dei motivi per i quali in quel momento, legato in uno dei lettini dei Laboratori, un po' si sentiva in colpa a osservare Giovanni e Davide nelle stesse condizioni di immobilità proprio accanto a sé. Non poteva non ritenersi responsabile: aveva esitato, non aveva corso il più veloce possibile come gli amici gli avevano ripetutamente urlato; si era voltato in più occasioni e poi, ovviamente, le Guardie avevano sfruttato al massimo il fatto di essere di più ed era stato facile per loro frenare e catturare quel frammento di Resistenza.

Giovanni e Davide avevano avuto la peggio e giacevano entrambi privi di conoscenza, mentre un nuovo Medico – la targhetta recitava Chiara ed era una donna dai lunghi capelli rossi e un viso dai tratti docili – rinforzava le stringhe che li tenevano bloccati per polsi e caviglie.

C'era anche Alessio che parlottava in un angolo della stanza con Victoria.

Gennaro sollevò il capo – per quanto poteva farlo – per cogliere sempre più dettagli della situazione.

Aveva ipotizzato di aver paura in un contesto del genere, sebbene fosse già la seconda volta che riversava su quel materasso scomodo. In precedenza il terrore lo aveva investito, appartenente ad una natura diversa dal pensiero di esser prossimo ad una morte inevitabile; in tale occasione, però, non percepiva nulla del genere. Era semplicemente vuoto, apatico, il che era buffo considerato che si trovava in un posto dove studiavano e creavano Sieri per frenare e cancellare le emozioni.

A lui era bastato che gli spezzassero il cuore.

Osservò Alessio e Victoria scambiarsi sguardi complici e fece una smorfia. La donna sollevò un vassoio con sopra tre siringhe contenenti un liquido scuro – erano diverse da quelle che avevano usato su di lui in precedenza, ma non conosceva i tipi di Siero, quindi non seppe dire a cosa servissero quei liquidi in particolare; forse – molto probabilmente – lo avrebbero condotto alla morte oppure avrebbero distrutto tutto ciò che era.

Victoria si indirizzò verso il letto sul quale era bloccato Giovanni, quello più a sinistra – Gennaro riusciva a stento a vederlo con Davide di mezzo; Alessio, tuttavia, la frenò prima e disse: «No, partiamo da lui». Indicò proprio Gennaro che non poté fare a meno di percepire il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare. Victoria ammiccò, soddisfatta, e deviò la traiettoria in direzione della postazione del biondo. «Genn, giusto?» esclamò, approcciandosi al letto «mi hanno riferito che preferisci essere chiamato così».

Gennaro serrò le labbra per trattenersi dal rispondere – lo avrebbe fatto in malo modo, comunque. Alessio fu al fianco della donna, con le mani unite in grembo e la testa bassa.

«Non che abbia molta importanza» continuò il discorso Victoria «non per quello che stiamo per fare». Era tranquilla, disinvolta, come se compiere un'esecuzione per lei fosse all'ordine del giorno – probabilmente lo era per davvero.

Gennaro fece di tutto per non guardarla in faccia seppur avesse già realizzato che era facile da odiare, anche discostandosi da ogni ritratto che in precedenza aveva impresso nella mente.

Tenne lo sguardo sul soffitto anche per non guardare Alessio – soprattutto per non guardare lui, mentre un discorso solenne ad elogiare la Società, Utopia e il suo Sistema si propagavano nell'aria.

Victoria lo concluse con una risata sommessa e afferrò una delle siringhe, posando il vassoio in equilibrio sul materasso. Era pronta, il dito già propenso a compiere l'iniezione.

Alessio, tuttavia, alzò una mano e «Posso?» disse solo. La donna inclinò appena il capo di lato, soddisfatta dal ricevere una richiesta simile. Gli passò la siringa e il ragazzo la soppesò tra le dita, prima di impugnarla meglio tra indice, medio e pollice.

Gennaro si voltò solo allora: un conto era semplicemente morire, un altro farlo ucciso direttamente da colui che considerava essere l'amore della propria vita perché no, non era qualcosa di poetico e romantico cessare di esistere per un motivo simile; era desolante, triste, una tragedia di cui forse grandi scrittori avrebbero potuto amaramente narrare.

Incrociò i suoi occhi scuri con i propri azzurri e umidi e nemmeno si accorse di star piangendo. Le lacrime sopraggiunsero all'improvviso e in maniera automatica, data la situazione. Si morse forte il labbro inferiore, ma ciò non gli impedì di lasciarsi scappare un leggero gemito, mentre la mano del moro si muoveva lenta a raggiungere il braccio che aveva scoperto e preparato.

In una manciata di secondi percepì l'ago sfiorargli appena la pelle, lì in un punto dove era più sottile; lasciò calare le palpebre e mormorò qualcosa di a stento comprensibile. Poi attese, aspettò la fine, il fermarsi dei battiti del cuore, l'affievolirsi del respiro e...

E non accadde.

L'ago era ancora fermo quando tornò a vedere. Discostò di poco il capo per scorgere un unico semplice gesto: la bocca di Alessio curvarsi impercettibilmente all'insù.

Una frazione di secondo e bastò a Gennaro per _capire_ e per smettere di annegare in un oceano di dolore.

Successe tutto rapidamente: Alessio mosse il braccio veloce e la siringa raggiunse il collo di Victoria. Premette con un dito, il Siero entrò in circolo; la donna spalancò gli occhi, sorpresa dal gesto perché non previsto, non ritenuto nemmeno un'opzione da parte sua e ricadde sul pavimento fragorosamente.

Vi erano due Guardie in quel Laboratorio e l'altro Medico, Chiara, riservò loro la stessa sorte di Victoria, cogliendole alla sprovvista; dopo sorrise in direzione del ragazzo che aveva messo in atto tutto quel caos. «Sbrighiamoci» le disse quest'ultimo e fu sufficiente tal ordine per far sì che la ragazza si precipitasse a liberare dalle stringhe prima Giovanni e in seguito Davide.

Gennaro continuò a fissare Alessio mentre scioglieva i nodi che lo tenevano bloccato e avrebbe voluto chiedergli tante cose – tipo a cosa aveva appena assistito – ma non riusciva effettivamente a parlare. Per sua fortuna, il moro aveva imparato a comprenderlo soltanto attraverso il linguaggio del corpo, per cui gli prese il viso tra le mani e gli baciò piano la fronte. «Nessun Siero potrà mai cancellare te» gli sussurrò e l'altro sospirò sommessamente. Non era una risposta esaustiva, non era una frase che spiegava tutto, però bastava almeno per quel momento.

Bastava perché il _suo Alex_ era tornato e... No, anzi, non se ne era mai andato, probabilmente aveva finto di non avere più sentimenti e allora andava bene.

Andava _maledettamente_ bene.

Chiara, nel frattempo, riuscì a far risvegliare i due membri della Resistenza restanti – a suon di schiaffi, era un metodo scientificamente provato – che si alzarono in piedi barcollanti e confusi. Non vi fu occasione di informare loro sugli ultimi avvenimenti, anche perché l'assenza di ulteriori Guardie nella stanza non sarebbe durata a lungo, specie con la dipartita di Victoria che giaceva su di un fianco a terra.

Nei corridoi bui aleggiava un'aria diversa: Gennaro lo comprese nell'esatto istante in cui misero piede fuori dal Laboratorio. Forse ciò che era successo non era da considerarsi cosa da nulla, un evento furtivo; forse, era stata la prima scossa che aveva causato un effetto domino e che, inesorabilmente, avrebbe fatto crollare tutto.

Avrebbe fatto collassare Utopia su se stessa.

«Chi era?» domandò Gennaro mentre Alessio lo trascinava letteralmente tenendolo per un polso, col fiatone, dando voce ai pensieri anche di Giovanni e Davide, dietro di loro, a seguirli insieme a Chiara.

Alessio fissava la strada, attento a quali svolte intraprendere per raggiungere un luogo quantomeno sicuro. «Victoria» replicò fugacemente «era una ai massimi vertici della Società».

«E tu l'hai appena fatta fuori» commentò Giovanni. «Se prima avevamo tutta Utopia contro, adesso non voglio nemmeno immaginare cosa faranno».

Gennaro udì Alessio abbozzare una risata. Non poteva vederlo in faccia, scorgeva soltanto la sua nuca, ma lo sentì dire: «Vi ho appena salvato la vita. Di nuovo. E poi non ho agito d'impulso».

«Ah, no?» sbottò Davide.

«No. Chiara mi aiutato».

Si voltarono tutti ad osservare la ragazza dai capelli rossi che faceva loro da ombra e questa alzò la mano in cenno di saluto. «Victoria era una delle poche a credere ancora fermamente nei fondamenti di Utopia» spiegò «il resto dei Capi ultimamente ha ceduto, volevano tornare indietro perché il Sistema stava degenerando. Hanno considerato l'incremento dei Contagiati come un segno del destino per far notare che c'era qualcosa di sbagliato».

«Ma ovviamente Victoria ha combattuto contro il cambio di direzione e con lei altre persone» aggiunse Alessio «ha aumentato i controlli, ha spinto i Medici a creare nuovi Sieri, sempre più potenti».

Chiara annuì più volte. «Tanti Medici sono dei Contagiati» disse «o, come preferisco, Immuni».

«Una rivoluzione dall'interno?» esclamò Gennaro e Alessio torse il collo più che poteva per guardarlo e sorridergli. «Una specie».

«E adesso cosa facciamo?» osò domandare Giovanni.

Alessio frenò il cammino di colpo a tal quesito, sia per avere un faccia a faccia con il resto del gruppo sia perché – a quanto pareva – erano giunti a destinazione, dinanzi ad una porta di metallo grigia, simile a quelle delle Celle in un'ala diversa dell'edificio; la spalancò e li invitò ad entrare.

La stanza non aveva nulla di particolare: vuota, asettica esattamente come le altre. Al suo interno, tuttavia, erano presenti un ragazzo e una ragazza che sorrisero con entusiasmo al loro arrivo; Chiara si gettò tra le braccia di quest'ultimi esclamando un vigoroso «Ce l'abbiamo fatta».

Gennaro osservò la scena, immobile, e fece intrecciare le dita con quelle di Alessio. Ancora non gli era tutto chiaro, non capiva quale fosse il piano – se mai ci fosse stato – e quale sarebbe stata la prossima mossa. Il moro replicò la stretta con forse fin troppa forza. «Loro sono Michele e Margherita» delucidò «vi porteranno in un posto sicuro».

« _Vi_?» obiettò Gennaro, mentre Davide e Giovanni scambiavano un cenno di saluto con le nuove conoscenze. «Che significa _vi_? Tu dove vai?».

«Victoria non era l'unico dei capi a portare avanti il lato sbagliato del Sistema. Ce ne sono ancora due e hanno numerose Guardie a sostenerli. Se riesco ad abbatterli, queste smetteranno di agire per loro volere e noi non dovremo più scappare».

«E perché devi farlo tu?». Dalla bocca di Gennaro venne fuori un lamento – non che davvero lo volesse – e gli strattonò appena il braccio. «Andiamocene via, per – per favore». Non se ne accorse neanche, ma il labbro inferiore prese a tremargli e gli occhi si fecero lucidi.

Alessio, allora, portò la mano libera al lato del suo collo. «Ehi» sussurrò, flebile «andrà tutto bene».

«No» biascicò l'altro «no, non è vero» e, per un istante il suo pensiero corse alla scena vissuta solo qualche ora prima, quando aveva visto Madh morire e allora no, non poteva davvero convincersi che tutto sarebbe andato per il verso giusto, non quando il cuore di persone che conosceva smetteva di battere.

«Ti ho fatto una promessa, giusto?». Alessio prese a parlare con una voce così bassa che nessuno all'infuori di Gennaro poteva sentirlo ed era giusto fosse così. Appoggiò la fronte sulla sua e socchiuse per una frazione di secondo le palpebre. «Ti ho promesso un mondo nuovo» proseguì «e ho intenzione di fartelo avere sul serio. Questa è la nostra _vera_ occasione, senza fughe azzardate. Non lo credevo possibile, ma è così. I membri della Resistenza che avevano catturato sono al sicuro adesso e...» si interruppe per un istante, mordendosi appena l'interno della guancia: erano _quasi_ tutti al sicuro. Poi riprese: «Genn, io devo – _voglio_ farlo. Per te, perché quando mi hanno iniettato quel Siero che avrebbe potuto cancellare i miei sentimenti o uccidermi, io ho pensato solo a te e a quello che mi hai detto prima che le Guardie irrompessero nel nostro rifugio. Ho pensato a te perché ti––».

Gennaro frenò il flusso di parole posando l'indice sulle sue labbra sottili. «Non dirlo» mormorò «non adesso. Fallo quando sarà tutto finito». In realtà avrebbe voluto sentirle quelle parole, desiderava riempirsene le orecchie e dopo urlarle a sua volta, ma si costrinse a rimandare tale evento.

«Ti fidi di me?» chiese Alessio ed era una domanda forse stupida o forse banale e scontata.

Gennaro annuì solamente e non replicò. Fece incontrare le loro bocche in un casto bacio e poi dovettero distaccarsi.

 

* * *

 

 

Alessio era seriamente convinto che il Siero che Victoria gli aveva immesso in vena fosse letale. Non aveva considerato neppure per un istante che potesse sopravvivere, era sicuro che avrebbe fatto la medesima fine di Lorenzo, che il proprio respiro sarebbe stato smorzato e il corpo si sarebbe arreso.

Invece era successo qualcosa: un bruciore al braccio era sopraggiunto, più forte rispetto a quello percepito nelle ordinarie iniezioni, ma dopo di esso non aveva più avuto alcuna reazione. Non aveva saputo come comportarsi poiché la donna dagli occhi color nocciola aveva continuato a fissarlo con un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, convinta che i sentimenti del ragazzo fossero stati neutralizzati.

Era stato in quel momento che Alessio aveva deciso di fingere, di agire come se l'apatia fosse tornata alla ribalta; recitare, poi, gli era venuto abbastanza bene e spontaneo. Aveva avuto difficoltà soltanto quando Gennaro era apparso: non si era aspettato di trovarselo all'interno dell'Isolamento, non avrebbe voluto. L'obiettivo principale, comunque, era rimasto uccidere Victoria: lo aveva portato a termine e ogni cosa era parsa andare per il verso più corretto con l'aiuto di Chiara e altri individui ai quali volti non aveva ancora associato un nome – glielo avevano detto, però la sua memoria non era mai stata efficiente da quel punto di vista – ma che lo avevano sostenuto e spronato in tale impresa.

Non aveva nascosto il fatto di essere assolutamente sorpreso che esistesse un'organizzazione nata in parallelo alla Resistenza, decisamente più corposa e non dedita ad atti senza un'accurata premeditazione e nemmeno aveva esitato a farne parte.

Ora che aveva messo al sicuro la persona più importante della sua vita, si accingeva a donare agli abitanti di Utopia una rinascita.

Camminava fiero tra i corridoi di Palazzo Grande, dove i Capi sostenitori dell'ormai vecchio Sistema si erano rintanati.

Stringeva in una mano una pistola in maniera molto più decisa rispetto a come aveva fatto Gennaro; era più sicuro, più consapevole delle proprie capacità e decisamente più forte e attento – perché con le armi da fuoco aveva già avuto a che fare.

Dietro di lui, con giubbotto antiproiettile addosso e medesimi mezzi offensivi tra le dita, sfilavano Chiara e altri membri della _Nuova Resistenza_.

Giunsero davanti alla Stanza Centrale: c'era un silenzio assordante nell'aria, surreale e, a tratti, inquietante.

Alessio aveva i brividi e non sapeva se fossero dovuti al freddo oppure all'eccitazione del momento. Era assolutamente pronto, immaginava già il futuro brioso che si sarebbe venuto creato una volta compiuta tale azione, ma bastò irrompere nella grande sala per non trovare assolutamente da fermare.

I Capi c'erano, sì, ma entrambi con un foro in testa, a terra, circondati da una pozza di liquido rosso.

Non si trattava di un'esecuzione o un omicidio premeditato: bastò osservare dei piccoli dettagli come le calibro che stringevano ancora in una mano per arrivare alla conclusione che avevano preferito togliersi la vita piuttosto che arrendersi a convinzioni opposte.

Alessio ricordò una lettura che Gennaro gli aveva fatto, tratta dai suoi libri di storia, e un evento del genere, in passato, si era già verificato. Per quanto lo riguardava, era un gesto di pura codardia.

Osservò i cadaveri e una strana sensazione lo pervase. Non capii se essere felice o meno, se esultare come stavano facendo i compagni dietro di lui oppure sospettare che dietro ci fosse dell'altro, che avessero tralasciato qualcosa, che avessero errato a considerare il loro piano perfetto.

La prima opzione prevalse, con un accenno di esitazione.

Sì, doveva essere così.

Utopia era caduta.

 

* * *

 

 

Gennaro era nervoso e il fatto che percorresse gli stessi tre metri su e giù ne era la prova evidente.

Il posto sicuro a cui aveva accennato Alessio – e che Luca e Margherita avevano esaltato – era un luogo molto simile al rifugio della Resistenza. Lì aveva ritrovato anche i compagni che avevano scavalcato le mura; probabilmente a qualcuno era stato comandato di riportarli indietro o forse avevano seguito Giovanni e Davide in precedenza. Non ne aveva idea e serbava ancora un discreto rancore nei loro confronti per chiedere delucidazioni.

Aveva ormai le unghie conficcate nei palmi e a breve avrebbe iniziato a sanguinare: l'ansia lo stava facendo a pezzi. Avrebbe tanto voluto seguire Alessio, attaccarsi a lui e non lasciarlo mai più perché era già andato così maledettamente vicino al perderlo che separarsi di nuovo lo aveva destabilizzato più del dovuto; era ben consapevole, tuttavia, che seguendolo sarebbe stato d'intralcio, lo avrebbe distratto, gli avrebbe dato una preoccupazione in più.

Doveva, quindi, pazientare, lasciarsi divorare dall'attesa e furono del tutto inutili i consigli di Tess o chi altro che gli suggerivano di calmarsi: non poteva, era inutile.

Avrebbe continuato a consumare il pavimento con le suole delle scarpe fino al ritorno di Alessio e, quando ciò sarebbe avvenuto, lo avrebbe stretto, abbracciato e baciato e avrebbe acquietato i propri nervi.

Aspettò per un'ora, quarantuno minuti e trentasette secondi – e sì, li aveva contati, un tempo all'apparenza davvero breve, ma che per lui equivalse ad un'eternità – per di smettere di logorarsi.

Alessio apparve nel rifugio con alle spalle coloro che lo avevano accompagnato di cui, però, Gennaro nemmeno notò la presenza.

Con tale avvenimento coincisero le urla di gioia dei presenti, persone che festeggiavano e si esaltavano, una grossa festa che aveva il sapore della libertà.

Per quanto l'evento rappresentasse il raggiungimento della vita che aveva da sempre desiderato, Gennaro ebbe occhi solo per il proprio compagno. Sorrise apertamente, gli corse incontro in una scena simile a quella in cui si era ritrovato soltanto qualche ora prima, ma in tale occasione la stretta venne ricambiata e lo sguardo che ricevette fu tutto tranne che vuoto. Si aggrappò a lui come fosse vitale, come stringerlo equivalesse ad una boccata fresca d'ossigeno senza la quale non potesse sopravvivere.

Alessio lo sollevò da terra, girando più volte su se stesso e tenendo l'altro saldamente per i fianchi. Era felice – davvero felice – un insieme di sensazioni che probabilmente non aveva mai recepito in precedenza.

Aveva Gennaro, aveva davanti una ribaltata prospettiva di esistenza – il fantomatico nuovo mondo di cui era stato tanto parlato – tanti vecchi e nuovi amici. Era tutto perfetto e giusto.

E allora sorrise, si fermò, permettendo al biondo di tornare con i piedi per terra e strinse tra le mani il suo viso, accarezzandogli piano le guance. «È finita» disse, con fare liberatorio e si ritrovò a piangere, solamente di gioia. Tremava, ma non era toccato da alcun dolore.

Gennaro lo imitò, curvando le labbra all'insù. Quando aveva percepito la strana sensazione – il formicolio al contempo fastidioso e piacevole – quel giorno a Palazzo Grande, non avrebbe mai immaginato che lo avrebbe portato a tal lieto fine.

Perché era un _lieto_ fine, vero?

Il Sistema era stato distrutto, i Capi si erano arresi.

Niente più Iniezioni o strani Sieri, niente più fingere di non provare nulla.

Tutto sarebbe stato – finalmente – normale, proprio come aveva letto nei tanti libri che possedeva.

Si lasciò scappare una risata e esercitò una leggera pressione con i polpastrelli sugli avambracci del compagno. «Ora puoi dirlo» sussurrò.

Non fu necessario specificare cosa, Alessio lo capì. Prima di parlare, tuttavia, avvicinò la bocca alla sua e lo baciò con dolcezza e calma per assaporare quell'attimo, per renderlo ancora più bello e indimenticabile.

 _Indimenticabile_.

Lo sarebbe stato sul serio, solo per i motivi sbagliati.

Non realizzò che cosa successe, non subito. Forse i sensi gli si azzerarono momentaneamente per una sorta di rifiuto psicologico o che altro.

D'improvviso, tuttavia, nel rifugio era calato un silenzio surreale, seguito da un singolo rimbombo che aveva messo a tacere tutti.

Alessio si distaccò da Gennaro. Il respiro gli si smorzò a vedere le sue labbra, le stesse che stava baciando, tinte di rosso.

Successivamente scorse i suoi occhi: l'azzurro splendente ricoperto da un velo grigiastro che li rendeva a stento riconoscibili. Li vide abbassarsi e, di riflesso, seguì la loro traiettoria con lo sguardo per scoprire un enorme chiazza di sangue che lenta si stava allargando all'altezza del suo sterno.

«No» si lasciò scappare e il corpo dell'altro gli ricadde addosso.

Soltanto in quel momento notò la cupa presenza di Victoria, a qualche metro di distanza, con una pistola in mano e ancora un dito sul grilletto. Aveva l'espressione contorta in un ghigno e i capelli arruffati le ricadevano in avanti. «Avresti dovuto controllare il Siero, Iodice» gridò, con tono grave «avresti davvero d––».

La sua frase non trovò fine. Un altro tonfo occupò l'aria e un proiettile si conficco dritto nel cranio della donna che si riversò a terra, questa volta davvero priva di vita.

Era stato Giovanni a fare fuoco.

Alessio a malapena se ne rese conto.

Aveva perso la cognizione con la realtà, con qualunque cosa non fosse Gennaro stretto tra le proprie braccia che sussultava e si lamentava e lui non sapeva come comportarsi, in che modo agire.

Portò d'istinto una mano all'altezza della ferita, nel vano tentativo di frenare l'emorragia.

Rapidamente le lacrime di gioia si erano trasformate in amare e pregne di sofferenza.

«Ehi, ehi» singhiozzò, scostandogli con due dita il ciuffo biondo dalla fronte «andrà tutto bene, okay? Andrà tutto bene». Mentire per lui era sempre stato facile, ne aveva avuto la prova nelle ore appena trascorse. Però, allora, non ne fu in grado, non fu credibile.

_Non sarebbe andato tutto bene._

Gennaro tremò ed emise un lieve gemito. «D-dimmelo» biascicò «dimmelo ora».

Alessio si morse forte il labbro inferiore. Con la mano libera fece intrecciare le dita con quelle del compagno e ne baciò delicatamente le nocche. « _Ti amo_ » mormorò «io ti amo».

Ci sarebbero state altre mille parole da dirgli.

Avrebbe voluto impiegare il resto delle loro vite a raccontargli come si era innamorato di lui, a ringraziarlo per avergli insegnato la differenza tra semplicemente essere ed esistere; avrebbe voluto passare intere notti a stringerlo, coccolarlo e sussurrargli all'orecchio quanto fosse stato essenziale e vitale, come lo avesse travolto al pari di un'onda dell'oceano, come gli avesse donato un senso quanto credeva di non averne, come avesse riempito il silenzio perenne che lo opprimeva con l'armonia della sua voce.

Solo che di tempo non ne aveva più e dovette racchiudere ogni cosa in quel _ti amo._

Gennaro rise – tentò di farlo, fu subito interrotto da un violento colpo di tosse. Alessio si abbassò e poggiò la fronte sulla sua. «Ti amo» ripeté. Lo fece ancora, ancora e ancora finché non percepì il suo respiro affievolirsi e le sue palpebre calare.

Tutt'intorno, i membri della nuova e vecchia Resistenza si erano radunati in cerchio.

Nessuno di loro proferì parola.

La gioia era cessata e nel rifugio si udirono soltanto le urla disperate di un ex Guardia.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Utopia non esisteva più.

Perlomeno, non esisteva più quella città formata da edifici rigorosamente bianchi e persone apatiche.

La scritta _“I sentimenti sono una malattia e noi siamo guariti”_ fu stata cancellata: fu la prima azione che i cittadini acclamarono a gran voce e nessuno osò obiettare.

Utopia era rinata.

No, non Utopia.

Qualcuno aveva proposto un nuovo nome – probabilmente Federico e gli altri gli erano stati dietro.

Newtopia.

Era un nome un po' buffo, in realtà, però testimoniava perfettamente la rinascita della Società, un posto dove baci e abbracci non erano illegali, dove le persone potevano camminare mano nella mano senza essere trascinati via con le forze; un luogo in cui non vi erano Guardie ad atterrire la gente ed essa non era tenuta a sottoporsi a trattamenti medici giornalieri.

Vigeva la normalità.

Era passato un anno e Alessio ancora stentava a rendersene conto.

In tal momento, era in piedi di fronte all'ingresso di Palazzo Grande, sentendosi scomodo nel completo blu – giacca e cravatta – che indossava. A lui nemmeno piacevano abiti del genere, ma Michael aveva insistito tanto affinché avesse un aspetto professionale perché « _Rappresenti una città intera, non puoi andare in giro in tuta_ ». Obiettare sarebbe stato vano.

Era nervoso.

Quel giorno poteva considerarsi il primo di effettivo lavoro come capo – qualcuno aveva accennato la parola sindaco, ma non aveva idea di cosa volesse dire – di Newtopia.

Sì, avrebbe varcato la soglia della porta dell'edificio e sarebbe stato a tutti gli effetti in carica e non era un peso da nulla. Molti contavano sul proprio operato e lui voleva dare il meglio.

«Agitato?». La voce di Chiara squillò alle sue spalle, ma Alessio non dovette voltarsi per vedere la ragazza; gli fu di fianco nell'immediato, sfoggiando un tailleur rosa pallido.

«Un po'» le confessò.

«Non devi. Non è niente che tu non abbia fatto negli ultimi dodici mesi».

Alessio sospirò. In fondo non poteva darle torto. Si era occupato di ogni cosa, aveva riorganizzato e riportato l'ordine in una Società ridotta a brandelli e lo aveva fatto con estrema naturalezza.

Il punto era che non era il grosso incarico a rendere il suo umore altalenante e non era difficile scoprirne la vera causa.

«Lui ne sarebbe fiero» disse Chiara che capiva sempre tutto senza che le venisse rivelato nulla. «Sarebbe fiero di te» ribadì. Poi gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e lo precedette, facendo ingresso nel palazzo.

Alessio esitò ancora per un istante, socchiudendo le palpebre e percependo l'aria fresca sfiorargli delicata il viso e asciugando quell'incerta lacrima che gli solcava una guancia.

«Ti sarebbe piaciuto» mormorò, sebbene non ci fosse effettivamente qualcuno ad ascoltarlo, ma non importava.

« _Ti sarebbe piaciuto questo nuovo mondo, Genn_ ».

 


End file.
